Is It Real?
by Vampire00Diaries
Summary: What happens when Damon and Elena get put under a love spell? How will everyone react? What will happen when Damon and Elena try to fight it? Will they actually end up falling for each other? And what if one person gets worse than the other? DELENA!
1. The Spell

**Summary: Bonnie spends the day practicing spells on Elena. What will happen when Damon and Elena get put under a love spell? How will everyone react? What will happen when they try to fight it? Rated T because I'm paranoid.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Do you even know what you're reading?" Elena asked her witch friend softly, her finger trailing along the line of Latin writing. Elena was sitting in her room with Bonnie by her side. They were looking at Emily's spell book. Somehow, Bonnie had talked Elena into being her guinea pig for the day.

"Not really," Bonnie said, shrugging her shoulders. "It's kind of complicated. You just have to start reading the words, and when you recite the spell, it just kind of falls into place. You know what you're saying, but you don't at the same time. It's… complicated."

Elena just nodded, crossing her legs. "So, Bonnie Bennet. What are you going to do to me?"

Bonnie laughed. "Elena, I'm not going to do anything harmful. I promise. I'll tell you what I'm going to do _before _I do it… I promise."

Elena raised an eyebrow, taking an uneasy breath. "Fine," she sighed. Bonnie was about to look through spells to practice, when Elena raised a finger. "Wait… Whatever happens in this room _stays _in this room. I don't want you screaming if I say something really stupid during an honesty spell or…"

Bonnie couldn't hold back her laugh. "Yes, okay," she managed to get out through her chuckles. Soon, Elena was giggling too. "Don't worry, Elena. I'll start with simple things. I'm just practicing."

Elena folded her arms in front of her chest, and examined the book. Bonnie eagerly flipped the pages until she found something. "Okay. This spell is just going to change the color of your clothes to black. That's not so scary, is it?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine."

Bonnie smiled and started to recite the spell. After mumbling a few foreign words, Elena was completely dressed in black. Elena was now wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black ankle boots. She scanned over the outfit, smiling approvingly at her friend. "Nice work," Elena complimented, nodding. Bonnie just smiled.

…

After about an hour of practicing, Elena's appearance was much darker. Her eye makeup was extremely dark, in shades of navy blue, and of course—black. Her nails were painted black. Even her _hair _had a darker look to it.

"Oh my god," Bonnie said excitedly. "I made you look like a gothic vampire princess!"

"No vampire jokes." Elena rolled her eyes, reluctantly walking to the mirror. She gasped at the image of herself. Elena had to admit, she did look gothic, and beautiful. The darkness of Elena's eye makeup made the lightness of her brown eyes pop out. "It looks like someone spilled ink all over me! I _like _colors!" she sighed. Bonnie just laughed.

"I'll change you back when I'm done with my _supernatural makeover,_" Bonnie joked, flipping the pages of the book again. "Hmmm… what are we missing? A _personality _to match?"

Elena's eyes widened in fear. "No. No way." She lifted her hand, not wanting anything messing with her head at all.

"I was just kidding," Bonnie said. "Man, Elena. You're so uptight today. This whole spell practice thing was to get your mind off of…"

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "You can say her name, Bonnie. She's dead and forgotten." Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon had killed Katherine a week ago. Stefan was thankful but filled with a little bit of grief. Damon, on the other hand, was… elated.

_Speaking of the devil _Elena thought, as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her blackberry, realizing that its bright red case had turned… black. Elena glared at Bonnie, who just smiled sheepishly.

Elena opened her phone, reading the text.

_Whatcha doin? –D_

She let out a deep breath. She and Damon weren't exactly the best of friends, but their bond was slowly coming back.

_Being a guinea pig 4 Bonnie. Get me out of here! :-/_

She then put the phone down, placing it on the top of the dresser. "Okay," Bonnie said, smiling. "Where were we?"

Elena rolled her eyes, but smiled at Bonnie. Elena sat on the bed, trying to think of another spell that Bonnie could use.

When Elena lifted her head back, she was startled to find herself looking into sky blue eyes gazing down at her. She immediately jumped back, grabbing for her heart. "Damon," she breathed, her heart rate going back to normal.

Damon just smirked, looking at Elena's figure. "Mmmm Elena, you look good in black," he said jokingly, earning a smack on his arm in return. Bonnie laughed at the bickering pair, and looked down to her spell book.

"Ok, Elena, let's make you… fall asleep," she said, poring over the book, reading as many Latin words as possible. Elena nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Okay," she said, glaring at Damon, who was rubbing his arm in mock hurt.

Bonnie stared eagerly at the page, mumbling the Latin words. Damon watched in wonder as Elena's eyelids slowly grew heavy, and closed. She fell limply on the bed, her breathing steady and her face peaceful.

"Well that was just… amazing," Damon said sarcastically, staring at Elena's sleeping form. Her lips were parted slightly, as she took deep breaths. He never realized how beautiful Elena was when she was asleep…

"Don't talk," Bonnie said, snapping Damon out of whatever trance he was in. "Can't you just leave?" she asked impatiently. Damon knew that he was not wanted there, so he grimaced and started to walk to the door, when suddenly he felt dizzy.

Damon was baffled by this. Vampires didn't get _dizzy. _He helplessly gripped for the doorknob, holding his head. And now, to add to it, he was having a very strange feeling in his chest and stomach. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, staring at him.

"Uh," he managed to mumble, feeling woozy. And then Damon's thoughts were suddenly clouded as everything faded to blackness. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Bonnie stared at the sleeping Damon in shock. She immediately looked over the spell, needing an answer. She searched the Latin words for some other meaning. And then she recognized one of the words in the spell title: _Amo. _That was the word for love. She gasped… was it possible that she had just cast a love spell on… Damon and Elena?

She immediately searched through Emily's book, looking for a way to reverse this before they woke up. Bonnie read page after page, only to find no avail. And Elena was beginning to stir. Bonnie huffed, knowing what she was going to have to face.

Elena's eyes shot open, her gaze drowsy. She looked around and alertness immediately came to her features when she saw Damon limply lying on the floor. "What happened to him?" she asked, pointing to the vampire on the ground.

Bonnie giggled awkwardly. "Uh… yeah… about that…" she said, not knowing how to share this news. "Ummm, you'll see when he wakes up…"

Elena just sat there, baffled for a moment, when she noticed Bonnie's head turn. Her expression was alert as her gaze quickly shifted back and forth. Elena was just confused by her friend's behavior, but when Damon turned around to face them, everything was completely forgotten. Elena could feel butterflies in her stomach when Damon's wide eyes met hers. They were so _blue, _so gorgeous, as she sat there, drinking in the sight of him. She hadn't noticed before, but Damon's t-shirt was tight, revealing his every muscle. Elena sat frozen, the urge to kiss his perfect lips becoming too much to bear.

Damon's mind was hazy as he quickly sat up, angry at Bonnie for making him pass out. He was ready to twist her head off for leaving him in such a vulnerable state, but when he turned himself around to face both of them, his eyes instantly fell on Elena. Her brown eyes were so wide as she stared at him, his own now becoming large as he looked at the sight of her. For some odd reason, Elena looked even more attractive than usual, as her dark hair flowed gently in the breeze coming from her window. Damon noticed her eyes scanning over his body hungrily, as he did the same. It was a strange feeling coming from his chest. Damon almost could have sworn that he felt his un-beating heart flutter as she slowly stood up from the bed, her eyes never escaping his.

Bonnie watched, horrified, as Elena and Damon approached each other, completely captivated. Elena's gaze was so concentrated on nothing but him, while Damon had an expression mixed with lust and protectiveness on his face. Elena slowly walked close to him, not speaking at all. She placed her hands on his hard chest, feeling every muscle. Damon smirked at her, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, so that Elena was pressed against him. Bonnie knew what was coming next; she was _not _going to let that psychopath kiss her best friend.

"Elena, Damon!" Bonnie shouted at them, not knowing what else to say.

They snapped their heads up, Elena's head finally clearing. She looked up at Damon in shock and embarrassment, although she could still not tear her eyes away from his perfect face and body. There was definitely an attraction there that wasn't there before.

Damon noticed too. "What's going on?" he asked, finally tearing his gaze away from Elena for a short moment. Bonnie grimaced when she noticed the hungry look in Elena's eyes as she scanned over Damon's body. "What did you do?"

"Uhh…" Bonnie mumbled, avoiding his stare. "I cast a love spell on you two," she muttered under her breath.

Elena's attention immediately turned away from Damon as she stared at her best friend in horror. "_What?" _she and Damon both said at the same time. They chuckled a little bit by the way they spoke at the same time. Elena looked at him through her lashes and Damon smirked.

When Elena realized what she was doing, she averted her gaze to another part of the room. She was so confused by this.

What was she supposed to do? Fight the feelings, or give in?

* * *

_**And there's the first chapter! What do you think of this story? Should I continue with it? I'm sure this idea has been used before, but I hope mine is okay! Tell me what you thought!**_

_**I won't be able to update any of my stories until Thursday night at the earliest… I'm going on a school trip! But as soon as I get back, I'll try to write a chapter!**_

_**Please review, telling me if I should continue! The more you review, the sooner I'll be inspired to make a new chapter! **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	2. Possibilities

Elena was sitting in her room, running her hands anxiously through her hair. She felt so _strange. _Every time she thought of Damon her heart filled with longing, and it scared her. This spell was going to drive her insane. So, helplessly, Elena reached for her diary and started writing frantically.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am _**so**_ stupid, stupid enough to let Bonnie practice witchcraft on me. It all seemed to go perfectly… she changed my hair and my clothes, but then everything went terribly wrong! Damon came over while I was being Bonnie's guinea pig. I texted him to help me, so he came. It's so sweet to know that he cares about me so much. And when Damon got there, he complimented my outfit, and I swear he was checking me out with those gorgeous eyes of his…_

_I'm getting off track AGAIN! My thoughts are so screwed up right now. I can't even begin to explain what I'm feeling. Ok… I'm getting really distracted tonight so let me just write this down before I start babbling on about Damon again… and his hot body._

_Wow, I just did it again. Whatever…_

_Bonnie put a love spell on us._

_I don't know WHAT to think of the situation. I mean, I know that Damon and I weren't on the best terms before, but for some reason it all seems forgotten. Every ounce of hate I've had towards him has faded to desire. Words cannot describe how much I want to kiss those perfect lips, rip off his shirt and admire those perfect abs._

_I feel like I have a split personality. Now, I really wish I hadn't written that. Of course I __want__ to kiss Damon, but I'm not going to. I just _can't. _It wouldn't be fair to Stefan. I know we aren't officially a couple anymore, but he still loves me and I still love him. It isn't right to spend all of my time with his brother, even if everything inside of me is telling me to do just that._

_Yes, that's what I'll do. _

_I'm going to avoid Damon Salvatore until the spell is broken, no matter how much it hurts me. _

_Or at least try._

…

Damon walked into the boarding house, a smug smile plastered on his face. Just hours ago he thought that it was impossible for him to feel more for Elena than he already had.

Damon had never been more wrong in his life.

All of those feelings were _magnified, _multiplied by a thousand.

He was on cloud 9_. _Elena finally returned his feelings, even if it wasn't in her control. He was a little upset that he didn't get the chance to get her to actually fall for him, but he knew that even after the spell was released, she would want more of him. He would make sure of that.

But for now, all that Damon cared about doing was sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch, watching the flames of the fire while he thought about Elena.

_His _Elena.

…

The next morning, Elena pulled her car into the driveway of the Salvatore Boarding house. Stefan texted her, saying they should have a cup of coffee and catch up, like they always did every other day. She walked down the sidewalk, smoothing out her black tank top. Yes, it was black. She knew it was Damon's favorite color and felt uncomfortable wearing anything but black, considering the way he complimented her the previous day.

Elena hoped that Damon wasn't home though. As much as she wanted to run into him, she knew that it would be best if she didn't. So, after taking a deep breath, Elena knocked on the door. She sighed in disappointment when Stefan opened the door. Did she actually expect it to be the other Salvatore?

Elena inwardly shrugged, and sent Stefan the best smile she could come up with. But of course, he read her like a book. "Something wrong?" he asked, noticing how she was looking around anxiously. He placed a comforting hand on her back, but Elena stepped away.

"I'm fine," she replied kindly, biting her lip. Stefan furrowed his brows but he let it slide. He led them to the living room, where they had small talk for about fifteen minutes.

"So, how are you coping with Jeremy and… Bonnie?" he asked. Bonnie and Elena's brother had recently started going out, making Elena slightly uncomfortable.

"It's been weird," she answered, chuckling. Stefan laughed too, knowing how awkward things must have been for Elena. "But they're happy, so I'm okay with…" She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard footsteps coming from the staircase. Elena immediately turned her head, and her brown eyes were met with perfect ice blue ones. Her breath caught for a moment, as she took in the sight before her.

Damon stood on the staircase, his black hair disheveled, sticking up everywhere. His eyelids were heavy from drowsiness, but immediately opened wide when Elena came into view. He was wearing a white t-shirt that exaggerated his arm muscles, making Elena almost faint right then and there. The need to run up to him and kiss him was burning through every inch of her body.

Damon was doing the same, raking his eyes over her form. Elena was wearing a black tank top with a hint of red lace in the straps. She sure knew how to make him swoon. She was dressed in short Daisy Dukes, making him even more captivated. He tried to form a coherent sentence. After a few tries he succeeded. "Good morning."

"Hi." Elena gave him a crooked smile, a quirk of one side of her lip. Stefan noticed their exchange and glared at Damon, jealous obvious in his expression.

Stefan was speechless. He honestly had no idea how to approach them. He was just about to speak when a knock came to the door, and Bonnie barged in before he could even get up to answer. She walked into the living room and immediately looked at Elena and Damon who were once again captivated in each other. Damon was flirting with his eyes and so was Elena. Damon was finally making his way down the stairs with vampire speed. Within the next second he was sitting next to Elena, smirking at her.

"You're wearing my favorite colors," Damon said, pointing to Elena's tank top.

"Oh, I didn't notice," she teased, resting her head on the back of the couch, still facing him. When Elena was alone, she had a clear enough head, but when she was physically with Damon, every ounce of doubt about the spell was gone. Thanks to the spell, she was completely lost in Damon at the moment.

Stefan turned to Bonnie while staring at the couple in absolute confusion. "Uh… what's going on…?"

"Love spell," she replied with an awkward expression. Stefan looked at her in horror and she sighed. "Look, I figured out how to fix it… or at least part of it," Bonnie explained, trying to comfort Stefan. He did not look pleased though.

"Part of it?" he repeated. The words did not make him feel any better. Stefan grimaced in disgust when he looked back over at Elena running her hands all along his brother's chest and stomach. Damon was smirking at her. They were both together in their own little world. A world where he was forgotten.

"I can take the spell off of one of them," Bonnie said, nodding. "But it's only going to make the person who is still bewitched even more lost in the other person."

"Well can we choose who gets un-spelled?" Stefan asked, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. As long as Elena wasn't like this then everything would work out. He was sure of it.

Bonnie bit her lip. "That's the problem. We can't choose. It's a fifty-fifty chance. But if you want to take the risk, I can do it…"

Stefan stared at the witch for a long moment before looking back to Elena and Damon. He was placing kisses all over her throat, biting with blunt teeth. She giggled in response to his touch. They were acting so free, and it seemed natural, like Elena and Damon had spent every single moment of forever together like this.

Stefan felt sick, watching the woman he loved embrace his brother. He turned to Bonnie with a stern expression on his face. "Do what you can to stop this spell."

* * *

_**There's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Do you think Bonnie will go through with the spell? Who will be freed from it and who will still be trapped under it? Remember: whoever still has the love spell will be even more affected by the other! So, who will it be? Tell me what you think! Should I continue? **_

_**Please comment and review for sooner updates! (they inspire me so much)**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_


	3. Results

"Do what you can to stop this spell," Stefan told Bonnie, looking directly at her. Bonnie noticed the intense jealousy and looked over to Damon and Elena, who were flirting with each other now, right on the verge of crashing their lips together.

Bonnie knew that Elena would regret this later, so he nodded to Stefan, and approached Damon and Elena slowly. She immediately grabbed her best friend by the forearms and scooted her away from Damon.

Elena immediately took a deep breath, and actually took in her surroundings. Damon did the same. "Woah," Elena whispered to herself, thinking how alone she felt sitting next to Damon. "I can't believe I lost it again…"

"Don't worry," Bonnie said, sitting next to Elena so that there was some sort of barrier between her best friend and Damon. "I'm going to try to fix this."

Elena nodded, and avoided Damon's gaze, although she could tell he was looking at her. She wanted to turn around and stare at his fathomless gaze, but Elena knew that if she did look at him she wouldn't agree to the spell.

Bonnie took out the spell book and looked at Elena and Damon, stepping off of the couch. Elena immediately scooted a little bit closer to him. "Okay," the witch started, looking at them. "I need you to join hands."

Damon and Elena joined hands, their eyes immediately meeting. They were in their own little world again. Elena looked down at their hands and he continued to smirk at her. The witch rolled her eyes and looked at the undo spell and started chanting.

Damon immediately closed his eyes, and Elena's opened _wide. _They sat frozen like that for many long moments, as if they were sharing some sort of energy through their linked hands.

Stefan found it eerie how Elena had a blank stare. He was also a bit taken off guard by the serene expression on his brother's face. "What's going on?" he asked.

"One of them is giving up the spell," Bonnie explained. He shot her a confused glance, so she sighed and continued to speak. "When the spell is cast, it is split it two. One half of the love spell goes to one person and the other half goes to the other. So now, whoever is getting the spell taken off is giving up their half, while the other is receiving it."

"So that means…"

"Yes," Bonnie breathed. "The person who is still under the spell is going to be completely, utterly lost in the other. Right now when they keep a distance they are able to have a somewhat clear head. When only one person is under the spell, the other is all that they can think about."

Stefan nodded, trying to make sense of this new information. The world froze when Damon and Elena both shifted. He was next to Elena in an instant. She had to blink a few times before turning to Stefan. Her eyes were glazed over.

When she began speaking, Stefan's world snapped back into place. "I cannot believe what I was feeling," she muttered. Both Bonnie and Stefan exchanged grateful glances when Elena didn't even turn to stare at Damon.

"Me too," Damon agreed. "I mean sure, I like you a lot, but not obsessively like that." Everyone turned to look at him. He didn't seem affected anymore either.

Bonnie's face lit up. "I don't know what I did right, but looks like you're both free of the spell."

Elena just took a deep breath and looked around awkwardly. She was obviously embarrassed by what she had been feeling. "Well, I'm just going to head home… I have a killer headache," she mumbled, standing up. On her way out, Elena turned to Bonnie and said jokingly, "That's the last time you're _ever _practicing magic on me."

They all burst out into laughter.

…

Elena got home quickly. Her head was pounding. She felt like she had a magic hangover. She could _not _believe that she had flirted with Damon.

_Poor Stefan, _she thought guiltily, crawling into bed. She was thankful to fall into a dreamless sleep, full of nothing but darkness.

The morning came far too quickly for Elena. It was as if as soon as she closed her eyes, she had to open them. The sun was beaming in her eyes, and she just wanted to crawl back under the covers.

The headache was gone, only to be replaced by a strange feeling in her chest and stomach. Elena shook it off and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

But every passing second, the strange feeling grew more and more overwhelming.

…

Damon was drinking his usual morning glass of blood when Stefan walked into the living room. He sat next to Damon on the couch, taking a deep breath. He looked at his brother, raising his eyebrows.

"Weird few days, huh?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded, obviously thinking about something. He seemed to be somewhat depressed.

"Why are you sitting so close to me?" Damon asked emotionlessly, moving to the chair in the room.

"Okay Damon," Stefan sighed, eyeing his brother with a stern gaze. "What is wrong with you?"

"There's no way I'm playing this brotherly bonding game. I'm just going to go to my room. Please don't follow me," he demanded in an aggravated tone. Damon really did not want to speak with anyone, so he rushed to the room with vampire speed.

He had always had feelings for Elena, but now that the spell was no longer in use, he felt upset. It was just so sickening to know that she felt absolutely nothing except regret after the spell. And now he had no chance of having her. If anything, Elena was going to avoid him more now. He sighed at that thought, shaking his head.

There was no chance of being with Elena anymore.

Stefan was downstairs when a knock came to the door. He opened it, only to reveal Elena with an uneasy smile. She looked at Stefan kindly, impatiently tapping her fingers against her forearm.

"Hi," he greeted sweetly. She shot him a fake smile and walked inside. Stefan looked at her in confusion. "Are you okay?"

Elena was looking somewhere else and didn't hear Stefan's question until the fact that he actually said something registered in her mind. She shot her head up at him. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

She ran her hands anxiously through her hair, a gesture that Stefan had never seen her use before. "Why are you so nervous?"

Elena blinked a few times, trying to think of something to say. "Well, actually change nervous to _embarrassed,_" she concluded after a long while. "I want to go apologize to… umm… Damon. You know, I just want him to know that I didn't give him the wrong idea…"

"Oh," he said, chuckling. "No wonder you're so awkward." She laughed nervously, running her hands through her hair once again. "He's upstairs… third door on your left. But I'm just going to warn you, he's in a terrible mood."

"Okay," she shrugged, the bizarre feeling in her stomach getting even stronger as she headed up the winding staircase.

…

Damon was looking through his large bookcase when a faint knock came from his door. He rolled his eyes. "Stefan, I told you to _back off_." There was a long pause before the knock came again. He groaned in frustration. "Fine, come in. But don't expect to do any soul searching, Stef."

When the door opened, Elena walked in. _Wow, _Damon thought. _You idiot. How can you mistake her for your idiot brother. But then again, they're both girls…_

He chuckled to himself and Elena just cocked her head, still not saying anything. Damon could practically see the wheels turning in the back of her head as she stared at him. He knew she wanted to tell him something.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, shrugging his shoulders. Elena just bit her lip and continued to look at him. "Okay, if you're not going to say anything then you can just leave and…"

Damon didn't get to finish his sentence, because just as he started speaking, Elena rushed up to him, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

* * *

_**Ta Da! Sorry for the cliffhanger! So… what did you think of this chapter? Just to clear things up… Bonnie reversed the love spell and Damon got freed from it, while Elena is the one who got trapped in it. Most of you wanted to see Elena get put under the spell, so here you go! Sorry for those of you who wanted to see Damon! But don't worry! Remember, Damon still has strong feelings for Elena, feelings that are REAL. Now all he needs to do is make her feelings real also…**_

_**So, what do you think? How will Stefan and Bonnie react to the news? What will Damon do about it, and more importantly, what is Elena going to do?**_

_**Review to find out! Please comment! Every review means the world to me, and inspires me to update asap! So, more reviews = sooner updates! :) **_

_**-Sara**_


	4. Sparks

When Elena's lips landed on his, Damon immediately reacted. Only when he actually put together in his mind what was happening, he pulled away. Damon stared into the chocolaty depths of Elena's wide eyes, searching for an answer for her odd behavior. But her entire facial expression seemed very relaxed as she looked at him. But Elena soon brought her hand to the back of his neck, the relaxed expression fading into a more demanding look, one filled with violence and desire. She stared at him deeply in the eyes before bringing their faces closer together once again. But, shocked and highly confused, Damon dodged her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he whispered while Elena grabbed the collar of his button down shirt, bringing them closer. Damon swallowed and tried to step away but Elena would not let him.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked breathlessly, avoiding eye contact. She just continued to stare at his lips. Damon furrowed his brows, but placed a finger to her lips. He did not want Stefan overhearing this conversation. Elena smirked, finally staring at his sky blue eyes wickedly. She savored the feeling of his fingertips across her skin, even if it was as casual as this. She slowly closed her lips around the pad of his index finger, kissing it.

Damon looked at her in complete puzzlement while he quickly removed his finger from her lips. Could this all be some sort of prank? A sinister practical joke that had been planned? He growled at this, causing Elena's eyes to glaze over in even more desire. He urgently gripped her by the forearms, pushing her against the wall in vampire speed. "What is _wrong _with you?" he demanded.

Elena wasn't listening to his words though; her gaze was glued to Damon's lips again. "Please, please, _please _kiss me," she whispered. "I _need _it."

And then it all clicked in Damon's head.

The _love spell. _Elena was still under the love spell. He immediately stepped away from her. Damon did not want to take advantage of her. He knew that she would be furious if this spell was ever released.

"No, Elena. You will regret it if you kiss me," he said while she stepped closer to him. Elena cocked her head.

"I won't regret it."

Damon felt like he was trying to talk a young child out of getting into trouble. He hated being put in this position. It was taking his every ounce of self control not to grab her right then and there and kiss her until she lost consciousness.

"These feeling aren't real," he reasoned, still trying to keep his voice low. "You have _real _feelings for Stefan. Remember him? You _love _him." Damon's voice was full of bitterness but he continued to try to convince her.

She shrugged. "I don't care about Stefan." Elena walked up close to him so that her hands were resting on Damon's chest. "I care about _you. _Why are you rejecting me? I thought you cared about me too." Elena's voice was full of such sadness that Damon brought his hand up to the side of her face, gently caressing it.

"God, why me?" he whispered softly, his fingertips sliding along her cheekbones. Elena closed her eyes.

"Don't fight it," Elena told him. "If you don't kiss me _right _now, I feel like I'm going to shatter into a thousand pieces."

Damon stared at her intently. What was he supposed to do? He had always wanted to kiss Elena, and now he had the perfect chance? And the way she was speaking to him… how could he possibly resist? There was only so much Damon could handle with Elena. He stared at her eyes. They were full of such longing that he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He could hear her breath hitch, causing him to smirk.

Elena was staring at Damon's lips once again. He looked down at her beautiful features, and made his choice. He could kiss Elena now, just a small peck, and deal with the guilt later.

So, he slowly bent his head down to hers, placing a chaste kiss on Elena's lips before pulling away. She just looked frustrated and pulled his face back down to hers. Soon, Damon's innocent "peck" had become a steamy make out session.

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world to Elena. She felt absolutely lost in everything Damon, just by letting their lips collide. She ran her fingers through his black tresses, marveling over how soft his hair was. Damon's hands were caressing her back, but now his arms were locked tightly around her waist, his hands flat against her stomach.

A sudden shattering sound came from the doorway. Damon immediately pulled away, trying to ignore Elena's adamant attempts to bring his face down to hers.

Stefan was standing in the doorway, completely shocked. He was so horrified by the sight, that he had dropped his glass of water right in the hallway. Damon was across the room in a second, away from Elena. He was now looking at his brother, whose expression looked both stricken and furious.

* * *

_**There's the chapter! Sorry it's really short! I had a lot of work tonight and I wanted to post something! You didn't actually think that Damon would be able to push Elena away, now did you? Of course, he's going to feel bad later, but he was a little caught off guard by Elena. How is Stefan going to react? Will Bonnie find out soon? And what is Damon going to do about Elena? More info on the spell is coming up soon!**_

_**Please review! You all know how much your comments inspire me!**_

_**-Sara**_

_**More reviews = sooner updates **_


	5. Reaction

"Don't tell me this is what I think it is," Stefan said, still in shock. His words were directed to Damon. He couldn't even look at Elena, in risk of breaking down.

Damon's expression was blank, as he looked at his brother. "Well, what do you think it is?"

Stefan took a deep breath, and finally looked over to Elena, who was slowly making her way over to them, eyes on Damon the entire time. Damon turned his head to look at Elena briefly and Stefan's eyes widened. "You're both still under the love spell!" he concluded.

Damon shot Stefan a strange glance. His brother could be so _stupid _sometimes. "Does it _look _like I'm still affected by the spell, Stefan?" he snapped as Elena finally reached him, holding onto the collar of his shirt, swinging herself around so she was leaning against his side. Damon took a deep breath, and reluctantly placed an arm around Elena's shoulders. She sighed in contentment and snuggled close to him.

"You've _got _to be kidding me!" Stefan muttered to himself. He spoke up after a long pause, staring at Damon like a deer caught in headlights. "_Elena_'s stuck under the spell?"

Damon looked down at the girl in his arms and merely nodded. Now Stefan wasn't only shocked; he was angry. "And you didn't try to push her away? She doesn't want this! You know how much I love Elena! How could you just _kiss _her like that?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders, bringing up his free hand to brush a stray hair away from Elena's face. "I think you forgot how much _I _love her." Damon was surprised at how easily the words escaped his lips. The only other time he had admitted this was in Elena's room the night after he saved her from Elijah.

Elena looked up at Damon through her lashes, pretty much oblivious to the fact that Stefan was even in the room. "You love me?" she asked Damon with doe-eyes. He simply smirked at her for the briefest of moments before placing a finger on Elena's lips to silence her. She gave him a devilish look and nipped at his finger with her teeth. Damon looked at her with a pleasant surprise grazing his features, while Stefan didn't look happy one bit.

"Elena, why don't I drive you home?" Stefan asked, extending his hand. She lifted her head with a startled expression. It was as if she had noticed him in the room just for the first time.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" she agreed awkwardly. Elena was mad. She didn't want _Stefan _to drive her. She wanted to be with _Damon. _She helpfully turned to the eldest Salvatore with pleading eyes.

"I'll take her," Damon said sternly, his face indifferent. Stefan immediately shot his brother a frustrated glance, but Damon grabbed Elena by the shoulders and led her to the door.

…

Damon drove Elena home with the car she came in. He figured that she was not able to drive in her current state of mind. He tried to keep his eyes glued to the road, although he could feel her stare on him the entire ride.

"No need to stare, Elena," Damon teased, with a smirk. She arched an eyebrow, and leaned back in the leather seat, still facing him.

"Why not?"

Damon chuckled to himself. "Because what you're feeling isn't real," he explained. His voice was a bit joking. He couldn't believe he was put in this position. Maybe if his sense of humor was just a little bit more twisted, he would have found this funny.

But he didn't.

"It feels real to me," Elena stated, a bit insulted. She crossed her arms over her chest and shot him an icy stare. Damon simply chuckled, finally turning to face her as the car came to a stop in front of Elena's house.

"Trust me. It's only a matter of time before you hate me again," he grumbled. She just shook her head, not accepting the words coming from Damon.

"You're lying."

He clenched the steering wheel tighter. It was so difficult to be spending time with Elena now. She wanted to be with him so _badly, _and he wanted to be with her too. But he had to constantly remind himself her feelings weren't real. Damon took a few deep breaths and turned back to her again. "Well," he sighed. "You're home. Good night, 'Lena."

Elena could feel pleasant chills running up and down her spine at the nickname. She leaned forward and placed a slow kiss on his cheek. "I don't want to say good night," she whispered while her lips were grazing against the side of his face.

Damon gently pushed Elena off of him. "I do," he responded, staring at her deeply in the eyes. Elena's face was full of the pain of rejection, and he instantly felt guilty. "Look, don't take it personally, Elena. You'll thank me later."

"I don't think I will," she replied with a pout. Damon just shook his head at her. "Can I at least have a good night kiss?"

He took a deep breath and leaned forward to her, a mere brushing of the lips. As soon as Elena felt his lips touch hers, a spark ignited inside of her. She wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, bringing them closer.

Damon immediately pulled away, staring at Elena with a strong expression. "Good night."

She let out an aggravated breath. "No," she pleaded desperately, trying to get him to kiss her again.

Damon gave her another quick peck, and within the next second was by the passenger side of the car, opening Elena's door for her. "You'll thank me for not taking advantage of you later," he assured her, handing her the keys. Elena accepted them, swinging them around.

"No, technically, I'll thank you for not letting _me _take advantage of you. You don't get any credit," she whispered jokingly yet seductively. She placed one last kiss on Damon's cheek and started walking to the house. "I still wouldn't regret it!" she shouted to him before entering the home. Damon smirked to himself and rushed home with inhuman speed.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Okay, once again I know this chapter is REALLY short, but I've been having some writer's block, and the only way I get out of it is usually by writing a filler chapter. But either way, I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Next chapter:**_

_**-Damon-obsessed Elena is going to be in school**_

_**-More info on the spell**_

_**-Frustrated, angry, happy Damon**_

_**-Confused Alaric (and who knows, maybe even a little Alaric and Damon interaction… Tell me if you want to see it)**_

_**.  
**_

_**So please review! You know how much each comment means to me! I promise the next chapter will be longer!**_

_**-Sara **_

_**Follow me on Twitter (I am Vampire00Diary) for even more Delena-y goodness… It's usually ALL I tweet about! **_

_**.  
**_

_**More reviews = sooner updates**_


	6. Truth

_**This chapter:**_

_**-Damon-obsessed Elena is going to be in school**_

_**-More info on the spell**_

_**-Frustrated, angry, happy Damon**_

_**-Confused Alaric **_

.

.

.

* * *

Elena walked into school, rushing to her locker. She had convinced herself that if she did things quickly, then she would be able to see Damon sooner. There was obviously no logic behind this plan, but she didn't care. Any little possibility was enough for her.

Elena quickly grabbed her books for history class and made her way to Alaric's classroom, until she bumped into someone. She was about to hit the ground when his strong arm lifted her back to her feet. He smelled like Damon… could it be…

Oh. Just Stefan. She took a deep breath, muttered a quick "thank you" and headed to history, but he stopped her.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked, examining her face. Elena shot him a confused glance and nodded.

"I'm _wonderful! _Why?" she questioned, holding onto her books.

"Well… you're a little jittery, and the way you were with my brother last night…" Elena still continued to look at him with confusion. Stefan shook his head. It was as if Elena didn't even know that she was under a spell. It _bothered _him… so much.

"What do you mean?" Elena said, baffled. "Nothing's wrong. I'm absolutely fantastic." She suddenly wanted to get to class, ignoring how _good _Stefan smelled… well he only smelled a little good. Stefan smelled a little bit like Damon's leather jacket, but not enough to satisfy her. So, she rushed to the history room.

Elena took a seat in front of Bonnie. She noticed that her witch best friend looked a bit anxious when Elena turned around to face her. "Something wrong?" Elena asked. Bonnie just bit her lip and shook her head. Elena shrugged and turned back around, opening her note book. She started sketching randomly, and didn't even notice when Stefan came in, sitting next to the witch.

"Bonnie, we have a _slight _problem," Stefan started, and Bonnie nodded.

"I know. Elena's under the love spell," she pointed out. Stefan looked impressed but yet puzzled by how she knew this. "I did some research. The spell book said that after the un-spell one person would be most affected by the morning. And it's obvious it's Elena. I could tell as soon as I got a good look at her. All I saw was _Damon_… … I felt him on her… I felt him in her mind… and his hands on her waist, lips on her lips…"

"That's because they were, uh, kissing last night," Stefan interrupted, the bitterness very obvious in his voice. Bonnie nodded in understanding.

"I also did a little bit more research on the spell. You might not like what you hear…"

As soon as she was about to explain, Alaric walked in, starting the lesson.

Elena wasn't paying any attention in class. She just continued to sketch in her notepad, unconsciously making pictures of her and Damon holding hands, hugging, and snuggling. She also had the word _Delena _written all over the paper. She finally looked at all she had done, and blushed.

She was beyond bored, constantly checking the clock as the minutes passed by. Elena soon brought her hands to her pockets, discreetly pulling out her cell phone. She found Damon's contact and sent him a text.

_I'm bored…  
- Lena_

She waited impatiently for his reply, which she received in two minutes.

_Shouldn't you be paying attention in class, Miss Gilbert?  
-D_

Elena smirked to herself. She felt so relieved knowing that she was in contact with Damon. Her whole body seemed to relax, knowing that Damon was still on this planet, thinking about her.

_I can't pay attention. I'm thinking about you.  
-Lena_

Damon replied instantly.

_Don't think about me. Learn. Please?  
-D_

Elena rolled her eyes, shaking her head. He was so stubborn sometimes.

_Fine… only if you pick me up from school today :D  
_

She was thankful by the next text she received.

_Deal. _

…

History ended shortly after that. Elena practically ran out of the room, and Stefan tried to follow when Alaric stopped him.

"Hey Stefan, is Elena alright?" Rick asked. Bonnie stood in the doorway and entered, joining the conversation.

"Not exactly," Bonnie said sheepishly. "I kind of did something to her…"

Alaric arched an eyebrow at them. "What happened?"

Bonnie made a guilty face, and Stefan was forced to answer. "She made Elena fall madly in love with my brother."

"Damon?" Rick questioned in shock. Bonnie and Stefan nodded at him. "That's terrible! Elena doesn't even like Damon… at all."

"Well, apparently she does," she said, her eye contact going nervously from Stefan to Alaric. She kept her gaze on Alaric; he looked confused, but not as angry as Stefan. "Well it turns out that the spell being put on one of them wasn't _entirely _fifty-fifty. You see, the love spell was placed on the person who was suppressing their feelings the most, denying them and bottling them up. So, technically, when the spell was cast on Elena, it was bringing those feelings to the surface, and exaggerating them."

Stefan clenched his fists, teeth gritted. "I _knew _there was something between them. But I let it slide. I could tell that they had something beyond friendship ever since they came back from Atlanta."

Alaric was able to keep a cool head though, and examined Bonnie's face. "You know more," he concluded. "What aren't you telling us, Bonnie?"

"The spell was created so that Elena's feelings would end up true. She's been denying her feelings for Damon, and the spell isn't going to break until she's ready to admit those feelings."

Stefan didn't understand. "What are you talking about? She's admitting her feelings right now."

"That's not what I meant," Bonnie said. "Elena's not in her right mind now. But as the weeks pass, Elena is going to gradually become more of herself, and less infatuated with Damon. You will know when the spell is completely gone. But still, it is created so that one is able to see their true feelings for the other. So, even though the spell will be gone, the feelings that she's been keeping inside all along will be there. Her _real _feelings about Damon. The version that isn't magnified or exaggerated. On the very last day of the spell, Elena can make a choice. She can choose either to bottle everything up again, or face the truth."

Stefan and Alaric both looked like they had information overload. "I know it's a lot to take in. But just try to understand. There's also one more thing you should know."

They both stared at her. Stefan's expression looked hopeless, and Alaric just looked like he had stepped into an episode of _The Twilight Zone. _

"The more time Elena spends away from Damon, the worse the spell is going to get. She needs to be with him as much as possible. The obsession will just get worse if she doesn't see him. Do you understand?"

"Not really," Alaric said with a slight chuckle. "But I get it enough. I guess I'm going to have to be the one to tell Damon all of this information?"

Bonnie and Stefan nodded.

…

"Okay, so basically, if I don't spend time with Elena, she gets worse? And of I do, she'll gradually get better?" Damon asked Rick through his cell phone.

"Pretty much. That's all I understood really," he muttered in response. "And then something about her feelings being real but only multiplied…"

"Thanks for all of your help," Damon interrupted sarcastically through the cell phone. He didn't feel like talking with the teacher, so he hung up without listening to his remark.

He was driving to Mystic High. Damon couldn't believe he was actually going to pick Elena up. Wasn't that something boyfriends did? Damon had no clue how he was going to act now with Elena. He _couldn't _resist her now, or she'd only get worse, and he knew that Elena would only become miserable after a while. But Damon felt like if he did accept Elena's flirty comments, he would be taking advantage of her.

Decisions, Decisions…

He could hear the school bell ring as students started piling out of the doors. Damon looked through the kids until he found a familiar face.

Elena was walking out of the doors of the school, her hair blowing as soon as she came in contact with the breeze. Her eyes eagerly scanned the parking lot, and sighed in relief when she recognized his blue mustang.

Damon couldn't help but stare. The way Elena looked at him was… thrilling. Her eyes were filled with such desire that it made him almost want to melt to the floor. He was sure his eyes were reflecting that desire.

She immediately made her way to the passenger side of Damon's car, smiling ear-to-ear. Damon took a deep breath, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He loved feeling Elena in his arms, and was a little comforted by the fact that Elena's feelings were somewhat real.

But he was still bothered. Damon didn't want his relationship with Elena to be like this. He wanted her to fall in love with him the _natural _way. He wanted nothing more than just to take it slow. Damon wanted to enjoy his first kiss with Elena when she had finally admitted her feelings, not as sudden as last night had been.

Damon just hoped that as soon as this spell was over, they could go from where they left off.

_But until then, _Damon decided. _I guess I'll just have to accept this._

After all, Damon had to admit that Elena wanting to be with him 24/7 definitely wasn't considered a hardship…

So, when she tilted her head up for a kiss, Damon obliged. For once he wasn't concentrated on the moment. All he kept thinking was that he was _one step closer _to getting back the Elena he wanted to be with the most.

* * *

_**Ok… I don't know about this chapter. I hope it made some sense! Just to clear this up:**_

_**If Elena spends more time with Damon, she will gradually become less obsessed with him, and the spell will eventually wear off.**_

_**If Damon avoids Elena, then she will just get more desperate for him.**_

_**.  
**_

_**That's all you really need to understand for now. The rest, if it confused you, will be cleared up later.**_

_**But anyways, I really hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know if you don't get it… I'm kind of paranoid that no one is going to understand the spell!**_

_**So please tell me what you're thinking! Feedback means everything to me!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Sara**_

_**More reviews = sooner updates **_**:D**


	7. Bloodlust

_**Sorry… But I just HAD to post this song for this fanfic! LOL **_

_**.**_

_**.**__

* * *

  
Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall_

_What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just can/t get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

_.  
_

_**(Your Love is my Drug by KeSha)**__

* * *

  
._

Finally, it was the weekend. Bonnie was thankful of this; dealing with Elena for the past few schooldays had been a bit difficult, since she was zoned out or busy texting Damon most of the time. She was thankful that Elena didn't need to be in school now, so that she could spend time with Damon, and reverse the spell as soon as possible. Luckily, winter break was also approaching, and Elena would have two weeks to spend completely with Damon.

Now, Bonnie was sitting in the Gilbert family room, watching television with Jeremy's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her head was resting on his shoulder as he caressed her arm. Jenna was in the kitchen, cleaning pots and pans. "Hey, have you seen Elena?" Jenna called to the couple, wiping her hands with a towel. "She rushed through breakfast and I haven't seen her since."

"She's in her room with Damon," Bonnie blurted out. Jenna rolled her eyes and sighed, while Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Are they going out now?" he choked out, disgust apparent in his voice. Bonnie nodded and Jenna just chuckled bitterly.

"You're out of the loop, Jer," his aunt yelled jokingly from the kitchen. "He's been driving her home from school, and every time I ask Elena what's going on between them, she just smiles. Not to mention the fact that I caught them kissing on the porch after founder's day."

Jeremy and Bonnie both exchanged knowing glances. They both knew that Katherine had kissed Damon that night. If only Jenna knew…

But Jeremy was still confused over why his sister had a sudden change of heart. Bonnie just mouthed, "I'll explain later" to him, let the subject drop.

…

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Elena, who was poring over a book. It had been a few days since he learned about the spell, and had adapted to the new Elena, deciding it would be best just to enjoy while it lasted.

"Homework," she said simply, turning around to look at Damon with a pout on her face. He raised a brow, wondering why she had suddenly lost interest in being on his lips. "Come help me?"

"Who does their homework on Saturday?" Damon knew that he was being set up somehow and just stared at Elena. "What are you planning?" he asked with a smirk. Elena just shrugged.

"Nothing," she answered innocently, her voice somewhat mocking. "It's just that history is _so _hard, and I want help from someone who's been through it all."

Damon took a deep breath and sat next to her on the bed. Elena shot him a smirk, and Damon immediately knew he was in trouble. "Okay," he breathed, looking at the textbook. "What do you need help with?"

Elena looked through the page. "The great depression. It says here that a bunch of companies went out of business, and…" Her finger slid across the edge of the paper, making a slight gash on her finger. "Oops," she said softly, and turned to Damon with half closed eyes. It was apparent in her voice that the cut was intended. Damon's gaze was now fastened on the cut on Elena's finger. Blood was starting to welt there, becoming a small drop and then sliding onto her hand.

"You should… um… get a bandage," Damon muttered, eyes still transfixed on Elena's blood. He didn't care how dumb he sounded at the moment; he hadn't fed in a while, and was _not _going to end up having Elena as a meal.

Elena turned her head, so that her lips were pressed against his temple, bringing her bleeding finger close to Damon's own lips. "Or, you could lick the blood off," she whispered against his skin.

Damon could feel his control slowly slipping away. For one, his temple felt like it was one fire from where Elena's lips currently were. And now, to add to the growing need for her, her finger was trailing against his bottom lip, creating a red coating.

Damon could faintly hear Elena sigh in relief when he couldn't take it anymore, and licked his lips, ridding them of her blood. And, _damn, _it tasted good! There was something special about Elena's blood, something that had him wanting more, no, _needing _more. It was as if he could _taste _Elena's desperation for him in each drop of blood.

Without even being aware of his actions, Damon wrapped his lips around Elena's bleeding finger, sucking the blood until it stopped flowing. He then moved downward on her hand, his tongue going up and down Elena's palm, tasting the blood that had fallen. She closed her eyes in pure pleasure, her face still against the side of Damon's, her hands now tangling in his hair, his free hand around her waist.

Soon enough, there was no more blood left on Elena's hand, and Damon wanted _more. _Elena wanted to give him her blood too. So, she slowly slid her hand up until Damon's lips were grazing her wrist. He placed open mouthed kisses against the flesh of her arm, until he found a vein.

Damon didn't hesitate to sink his fangs into Elena's wrist. As soon as his sharp teeth penetrated her skin, Elena tensed up at the pain. But it was soon replaced with the most amazing feeling she had ever felt in her life. Elena felt like her entire mind was cleared, thinking of nothing but the feelings that were all radiating from that one spot on her wrist.

After a while, Elena could feel herself growing more tired, and when she slumped against Damon's arm, he immediately withdrew his teeth, gazing down at her. He couldn't describe the feelings coursing through his body now; every fiber of his being was telling him to kiss her senseless, until she was nothing but putty in his arms.

Then again, she was pretty close to it right now.

After a few long moments, Elena opened heavy lidded eyes, meeting Damon's gaze right away. Her pupils were dilated, and she had a drunken smile plastered on her face, one she couldn't wipe away. She could only open her eyes halfway.

"You look drunk," Damon joked.

"I'fl'drnk," she slurred. Damon chuckled, but internally warned himself. He had taken _way _too much this time. He couldn't lose control like that again. But those thoughts were soon forgotten when she brought her lips up to his.

* * *

_**Okay… there's the chapter! Sorry, I know it's short, but hey, I've been updating almost every day, so I'm pretty happy with it. Please give me your feedback! I'm thinking of taking the next chapter a little bit into the future (a few days, a week) so that we can see Elena's suttle changes. But I'm not sure yet. If you want to see it, let me know! :D**_

_**So, please review! You know how much your comments mean to me! So, press that button and tell me what you're thinking! Thank you so much!**_

_**-Sara**_

_**More reviews = Sooner updates**_


	8. Humor Me

_**OH MY DAMON! VAMPIRE DIARIES WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! Maybe we can FINALLY get some Delena now that Stefan is currently out of the picture! And I love how their eyes kept locking in the last ep! It was great! Now, onto the story :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay… most of you wanted to see this fanfic skip forward a little bit, so I decided to move a little less than a week into the future! Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

**Thursday Night:**

Elena was playing pool with Bonnie and Jeremy in Mystic Grill. She had arrived about five minutes ago, and was already beating the couple.

"So, Bon, where am I taking you for our next date?" Jeremy asked flirtatiously. Elena rolled her eyes at the couple and just concentrated on her game of pool, ignoring the mushy conversation between her brother and best friend.

She was just about to make her shot, when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind. Elena giggled when she heard Damon's silky voice at the portal of her ear. "If you want to win, you'll have to aim _this _way," he whispered seductively, running his hand along Elena's arm that was holding the pool stick. He moved it so that it would make the perfect shot. Elena shot him a glance and watched as the ball went exactly where she wanted to go. Elena dropped the pool stick and grinned at Damon, walking up to him, placing her hands on his hard chest.

"Where have you _been, _Mr. Salvatore?" Elena joked, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Damon smirked. Ever since the night that he had bitten her, Elena seemed just the slightest bit obsessive. He was alright with that; actually, he was ecstatic that she was improving already.

"And the hour that I spent robbing the blood bank scarred you for life, _Miss Gilbert? _What am I going to do with you?" he teased, placing his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

"I can think of a few things," she replied, nodding. Damon chuckled at this while Elena hungrily brought her mouth up to meet his.

…

"My dad would love to meet you," Bonnie told Jeremy excitedly, smiling. He grinned back at his girlfriend and turned his head to make sure Elena wasn't feeling too awkward and his jaw dropped in complete shock at what he saw.

"You never _did _tell me exactly how that happened," he said, pointing to the couple at the other end of the pool table who were practically swallowing each other. "Elena's never been a fan of PDA's."

"I don't know," Bonnie mumbled under her breath. "They just started going out… Elena really likes Damon, I guess."

"She must _really _like him," Jeremy mumbled under his breath. He knew that Elena and Damon were currently going out; Jenna and Bonnie had both told him, but he hadn't seen them together. And to be honest, seeing Damon Salvatore kissing his sister wasn't the best mental picture.

Eventually, Elena and Damon pulled away. Damon was smirking and Elena just smiled sheepishly at her brother. "I could have gone my _entire _life without seeing that," Jeremy told them, disgusted.

Elena rolled her eyes and laced her hand with Damon. Bonnie and Jeremy just exchanged a disgusted look and decided to change the topic. "So, Bonnie, what are you wearing to the winter dance?" Jeremy asked, smiling at his girlfriend.

Bonnie smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Damon raised a brow at the couple and turned his attention to Elena. "There's a winter dance?" he asked her. Elena just shrugged, awkwardly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, but I don't really… want to go," she mumbled, tightening her grip on Damon's hand. He shot the witch a confused glance.

"Elena always used to win the title of The Snow Queen at the dance. Her mom always helped her get ready," Bonnie pointed out solemnly. Damon nodded and looked at Elena.

"I'm taking you," he whispered. "We're going to have one hell of a time, and you're going to make all the sexy girls wish they were as beautiful as you."

Elena shot him a confused glance. "All the _sexy _girls?" Bonnie gave Damon a threatening stare and he immediately tried to cover it up. He had actually forgotten that this was a spell; everything with Elena always felt so _natural, _so _right. _It was hard to tell the difference between reality and fantasy sometimes.

Damon smirked and flirted with his eyes. "You know I only have eyes for you, 'Lena."

Jeremy could tell something was going on, from Bonnie's angry glares and Damon's words. They were out of character for him, and the way Elena reacted by simply shrugging it off and grinning made Jeremy highly suspicious.

"Well if I'm going, I need a dress!" Elena said, sounding jittery. She turned around so that she was completely facing Damon and grabbed the collar of his jacket. "But I'd be insane to leave you here, all alone," she started, her voice low and seductive.

Damon chuckled and locked eyes with her. "Yes, yes you would."

"Well then maybe…," Elena whispered, flattening her palms against his chest, right where his heart would be beating if he were alive. "I can go pick up a dress later, _much _later. And until then…"

"Gross!" Jeremy spat, looking at Elena as if she had three heads. "We're standing _right here, _you know_._"

Damon just continued to gaze into her eyes and waved Jeremy away, a playful pout on his face. "Aw, too bad we don't have any time. Dance is tonight," he said to Elena.

She rolled her eyes and brought their faces close together. "I don't want to leave."

"Yes you do," he answered with a smirk. "So that way when I see you tonight my jaw will drop to the floor. Maybe if you find something _really nice_, I'll stutter when I try to speak to you… Definitely wouldn't want that."

Elena's eyes lit up with those words. Damon could see the indecision flicker across her eyes before she placed a long kiss on his lips and ran out of the grill. A few moments later, Bonnie approached Damon. "Well _you _seem to be enjoying yourself," she told him flatly. Damon shook his head.

"Not as much as you'd think."

Bonnie looked at him, bewildered. "Why?"

Damon shrugged. "Look, Bonnie, I don't feel like stretching this out, so let me just say it. I don't like you. I'm not going to tell you about my _feelings_."

She arched a brow. "So you admit you feel?"

"Yes, of course I do," he said indifferently, staring at the doorway where Elena had left from. "It's like I'm _humoring _her. Sometimes it doesn't even feel like _Elena. _She's just not there… she's an entire different person thanks to this spell. Her not giving into me so easily is what made her so… uh, never mind. Forget I said anything." Damon realized he was going on and on and said some things that Bonnie could turn against him. He just rolled his eyes and walked out of the grill without a second word.

…

The night was filled with an eerie darkness. As Elena looked out the window, she could practically feel the frost in the air. The stars were not visible in the sky, and snow was falling gently to the ground. Elena realized that the weather matched her dress as she scanned over her appearance in the mirror.

The dress was a frosty blue, and sparkled in the light, reminding her of snow underneath the moon. It was strapless and flowed down over her ankles. The top and bottom of the dress was a white color, also sparkling. The white faded into the blue in the most elegant way possible. She was wearing a pair of white gloves along with white high stilettos. This dress was the one she was supposed to wear at the previous Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Her mother had picked it out for her months before her death, extremely excited about Elena's desire to be Miss Mystic Falls. But when Miranda Gilbert was dead, and the time for the pageant came, no matter how hard Elena tried, she could _not _wear it. It hurt too much.

But now, all she could think about was the look on Damon's face when he saw her wearing it.

Elena took a deep breath as she removed her Vervain necklace, replacing it with a pearl one that she had owned since childhood. Elena figured that one night protection-free would be fine.

Wouldn't it?

She looked at herself once more in the mirror before she heard the ring of the doorbell. Elena giggled a little bit at the thought of Damon actually using a doorbell, and headed downstairs to answer.

Elena unlocked the door with a pleasant smile on her face which quickly faded to a flat expression. She was not met with Damon's bright blue eyes; instead, she was facing someone familiar's mud brown eyes, and became transfixed by his gaze.

"Come outside," he ordered, pupils dilating. Elena had no choice but to nod.

Elena stepped onto her porch. Her mind was telling her to step back inside, but her body wasn't listening. She felt trapped as she walked out of the safety of her home.

The familiar man immediately grabbed Elena by the forearms, applying slight pressure to a vein in her wrist, until she passed out. He then led her to his black Highlander, shut the doors, and sped away in a hurry.

* * *

_**Ok… sorry for the slow update! I have had such a rough week. With everything that happened, I didn't really feel the inspiration to write that I usually do, and didn't find myself tying to set aside time to do so. But, I am out of my slump, and back on track, writing for all of you! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Anyway, who is this mystery guy? What does he want with Elena? And what is Damon going to do? Thank you, **_**Eye of the Tigress, **_**for giving me the inspiration for this idea. **_

_**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'm back! So please comment, so I feel inspired to keep going!**_

_**Thank you so much!**_

_**-Sara**_

_**(More comments = sooner updates) **_


	9. Trapped

Elena slowly opened heavy lidded eyes. She immediately sat up and took in her surroundings; this was definitely not her room, or even her house. From the looks of it, the place was an abandoned funeral home. The few seats were caked with dust, the wood rotten. The floor Elena had been resting on was also covered with dirt and dust. She coughed, sitting up.

The place was completely empty.

Except for the casket in the front of the room.

Elena stared at it for a long while, and curiosity got the best of her, as she slowly approached it. Unlike everything else in the place, this casket looked fairly new. It was only covered with a little bit of dust, and a few cobwebs. It was in much better condition than everything else.

Elena cautiously tried to lift the lid, but could not do it. What if someone she loved was in there? What if her _parents _were in there? What if someone was hiding in that coffin, just waiting for her to open it so that they could get to her for the bloody kill? She sighed, and decided to keep the lid closed. When she was about to walk away, she noticed an engraving on the side of the casket. She nervously crouched over the side and read what it said:

"_Elena Gilbert 1992-2010._

_Daughter of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert_

_Sister of Jeremy Gilbert_

_Sacrificed."_

Elena continued to look at the words in horror. _Sacrificed. _What was that supposed to mean? She swallowed at the thought. She honestly did _not _feel well. Who had engraved the casket? Where were they? Where was _she? _

She hurriedly turned her head in every direction, searching for someone. Only then did Elena realize the sharp pain radiating from her neck. She immediately brought her hand up to the side of her neck, noticing how tender her flesh felt. When she brought her hands away from the hurting spot, her fingers were covered in blood. She gasped and felt around her torn flesh again, feeling two twin bites on it.

When had this happened? The last thing she remembered was getting ready for the dance when Damon knocked on the doorbell…

_Damon!_

The word hit her like a ton of bricks. Where was Damon? Was _he _alright? Had _he _done this to her…?

_No! _Elena immediately shook that thought away. Damon would _never _kidnap her like this. He loved her too much.

And now, on top of the fear, her mind ached with longing, a longing for Damon that could not be fulfilled.

Elena turned her attention back to the casket, fixated on the engraving that was still nagging at her mind. She wanted to open that lid _so _badly, but was terrified of what she would find. And then horror coursed through her veins as she thought about what could have been there.

What if _she _was in that casket? Could it be possible that Elena was already dead, and staring at the box holding her lifeless body? Had she been sucked dry by an unknown vampire? The abandoned funeral home definitely did not feel comforting. She felt like she was in _hell. _Elena gasped. Was it possible…?

Suddenly, the doors of the funeral home opened, creaking with every movement. Elena immediately shot her head over to the spot where a middle aged man entered. He was wearing eyeglasses, his hair gray in some areas, his skin a mocha color. He was staring directly at her. Elena had so many _questions; _maybe she could get them answered now.

"Where's Damon? Am I dead?" she asked first, terrified at what the answer might be. The man just chuckled darkly and looked at Elena, slowly approaching her.

"Damon isn't here," he said matter-of-factly, nodding. Elena immediately sighed in relief and he continued to speak. "And no, you're not dead… but you will be soon," he explained solemnly, walking up to the casket with Elena's name engraved on it. He opened the lid as if to prove his point. _Nothing _was inside of it. Elena sighed in relief, but then his words coursed through her body and shocked her as if she had jumped into ice water.

_She was going to die._

…

It was time to pick Elena up. Damon decided to be formal tonight and knock on Elena's door. He fixed his suit while waiting for her to open it. But Elena never came. He knocked again. Still no reply.

Damon fretted at this and decided to go up to her room. He made it inside easily, and looked around her room. Elena wasn't in the house. He couldn't hear her. He picked up his cell phone and immediately dialed her number. While it was ringing, Damon noticed Elena's Vervain necklace dangling from the dresser and his eyes immediately widened with concern.

Finally, he heard the click of someone answering the phone. "Hello," they said, their voice silky. This was _not _Elena. Damon knew that immediately. But his voice was familiar.

"Where is Elena?" he demanded, not even caring who was on the phone. He just wanted to make sure that she was safe first.

"Well, _right now, _she's in a funeral home. My warlock, Jonas, is going to prepare her for the ceremony," the man said flatly, the smirk apparent in his voice. "The engraving on her casket is magnificent."

Damon's jaw tightened. "You did _not _kill her," he snapped, trying to hold back the growl that was threatening to escape his lips. "Elena is alive, isn't she?"

"Ah, but if I told you this then it would take away all of the fun. It does not matter anyway. There is no point in you coming to save her. If she isn't dead at this very moment, she'll be dead soon. _Very _soon. But who's to say that I haven't killed her already? Her blood was so sweet…"

Damon finally let his snarl escape his lips. "Don't _touch _her."

"Who's to say that I haven't already?" the mysterious man responded teasingly. Damon clenched his fists.

"What do you _want _with her?"

There was a long pause on the other line. "Well, the girl has to die, and Klaus is getting impatient."

Those words immediately made the connection in Damon's mind. He stared blankly ahead as he whispered into the phone.

_"Elijah."_

The other line went dead, and Damon immediately rushed to the boarding house to get Stefan and Caroline.

He needed all the help he could get if they were going to save Elena.

* * *

_**Okay, short chapter, I know! But a lot was revealed! Elijah kidnapped Elena and Jonas is helping him. Yes, if you were wondering, Elijah was the one who bit Elena's neck. Is Damon going to get to her in time? And what's going to happen now that Elena is in no contact with Damon? The spell is going to drive her mad! Lots of drama in the upcoming chapters! And don't worry... I know that we recently found out that Elijah is actually protecting Elena... you'll have to wait and see how that plays out in this story!  
**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment for inspiration!**_

_**-Sara**_

_**More reviews = sooner updates**_


	10. Thrill

_**Okay, I've done my research by watching the Elijah scene from "The Sacrifice" over and over and I've made some discoveries. First of all, we don't know if Elijah is protecting Elena so that she will be safe from Klaus, or if she needs to be safe so he can be the one who BRINGS her to Klaus. Since I figured this out, I had a few ideas for the plot, so you'll have to see which way I take this, although it seems pretty obvious from the last chapter! Ok, here's the next chappy! Enjoy!

* * *

**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Elena stared at Jonas in horror, shaking her head. "No, you're lying. I'm _not _going to die. Please just tell me this is all a joke," she begged, looking at him, wide eyes. He showed no guilt or remorse.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. Elena could tell he meant nothing of this apology and just shook her head, slowly backing up to the door. "Just know that you will be a hero to every vampire who has ever dreamed of walking in the sun."

"No, I'll be known as the foolish girl who got herself _killed _to help the vampires… they don't _need _to walk in the sun, they just _want _to. There's a difference," she explained bitterly, still looking at Jonas with hateful eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Klaus will be coming soon. There's nothing you can do," Jonas stated. He continued to stare at Elena, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Why did you even get a casket? Why not just burn me or throw my body somewhere? It seems awful out of character…"

He interrupted her with a lift of his hands, eyes solemn. "In order for the sun and the moon curse to be lifted, the doppelganger has to be buried alive, in a spelled casket." Elena gasped, fear stricken. But she could tell that he was not finished, as he dug his hand into the casket, pulling out the moon stone that had been resting in the silk cushions. "The doppelganger will also bleed out over the moon stone as they slowly die from lack of oxygen and blood loss…"

Elena shuddered, as the image crossed her mind. She could just imagine herself, being locked in that claustrophobic coffin, blood quickly swelling from a long knife wound in her neck, running out of oxygen to breathe. It would be hot, extremely hot in that casket, and slowly and painfully, she would fall unconscious when her lungs couldn't take it anymore, her blood staining the perfect silk white. Drawing in her last breath, and falling asleep, Elena would know she was not going to wake up.

That meant that she would never see Damon again, never get to hear him say I love you, never even get the chance to spend eternity together.

She took a deep breath and stared at Jonas in complete terror. "No," she whispered, her voice reaching a crescendo. "No!" She was _not _going to die like that.

Without thinking, and with only a vague sense of what she was doing, Elena bolted for the door, and sprinted for the woods. She knew that Jonas would try and come after her, so she ran faster than she could imagine. The adrenaline was obviously kicking in, as she ran without even looking back for her captor. Suddenly, she lost control, and tripped over a branch, spraining her ankle.

Elena whimpered at the sudden pain, but continued to run, until she found a small house about a half mile from where she had tripped. She sighed in relief when she saw smoke coming from the chimney. Someone was home, and hopefully willing to help. She quickly turned around, seeing if anyone had followed her. The coast was clear.

So, she limped to the doors of the house, timidly knocking on the door. It swung open, and she was met with muddy brown eyes.

_It was_ _Elijah._

…

Damon was pacing around the living room of the boarding house anxiously. Stefan also looked like hell warmed over, his face in his hands. Damon had completely forgotten the fact that Stefan was also in love with the girl they were both trying to save. Damon had been so caught up in getting the spell released that he had forgotten all about his brother.

Bonnie was currently using the locator spell on Jeremy and was getting very frustrated. "Since you and Elena are really only cousins, it's difficult to grasp your bloodline since you're only distantly related. It won't work."

Damon immediately lifted his head up. "Try me," he said flatly, approaching the witch, practically pushing Jeremy out of the way.

"What?" Bonnie asked, confused. She didn't know how _Damon _was supposed to make this work.

"Just try," he commanded sternly. She took a shaky breath and complied, pricking Damon's finger with a needle, watching as his blood dropped onto the map. Bonnie chanted a few foreign words, and the drop of blood began to move. Finally, Bonnie stopped and stared at the drop of blood on the paper. It was somewhere inside of Pennsylvania.

"How did it work?" Bonnie muttered, bewildered. Damon shrugged. "I know you're not related… How?"

"Her blood was in my system," he answered simply, glaring at the map.

"You fed off of her?" Stefan said, getting angry. Damon just waved a hand at his brother, and Caroline just looked confused as usual.

"We'll worry about this later," Damon mumbled, concentrated. "Okay, she's outside of Philadelphia. I'm going _now_. Anybody care to join me?"

Caroline and Stefan stood up, knowing that Jeremy and Bonnie were the most at risk and should stay.

"Great, let's go!" Damon exclaimed.

…

Elena ended up in one of the rooms in the second floor of the house. She remembered seeing Elijah at the door, and everything else was a blank. He had obviously compelled her to go up there. And now, the door was locked from the outside. She tried to open it and had no avail. Elena cried for help but of course, it did not come. She kicked at the door, yelling at the top of her lungs.

She was feeling so desperate to escape, and now, her mind began to flood with the thoughts of a certain blue eyed vampire who had captivated her heart.

He was filling her mind again, every single thought etched in the word, _Damon. _Their distance was starting to get to her again, and making her feel even worse about her situation. Elena knew that she would be craving Damon to the point of _insanity, _like she had only a week ago. This would make everything hurt _so much more. _

Suddenly she was taken out of her own personal haze, by the sound of voices traveling from the heating vent. Elena slowly crawled over to the vent, placing her ear against it to listen to the conversation. Only when she was crawling on the ground, did Elena realize that her ankle didn't hurt anymore. How strange…

She shrugged it off and concentrated on the words being spoken from downstairs. She recognized the voices immediately. Jonah and Elijah obviously.

"I cannot believe you let her get away so easily," Elijah spat venomously at the warlock. Elena could pretty much hear his scowl. "And she was in terrible condition… neck still bleeding, sprained ankle. You are a terrible care taker, Jonas."

"I apologize, sir."

"Don't even bother. You're lucky that I need you for this curse to be lifted, otherwise you're heart would be thrown across the room."

"I know, Elijah. But she's completely fine now. No bite marks… healed ankle. Good as new. Klaus will be stunned when he sees her," Jonah promised.

"Great," Elijah muttered. "Klaus is going to be here soon. I'm extremely pleased to know that I am the one who gets the honor of showing him the doppelganger."

Elena then started to wonder exactly _how _everything had healed, but she was taken out of her thoughts when a knock came to the door.

She could hear both Jonas and Elijah intake a deep breath before the door opened. She _knew _that it was someone extremely powerful. Elena didn't know how, but she _knew. _Something about his presence filled the entire home with a chilly feeling that wasn't there before.

Terrified of what she would hear, Elena backed away and brought her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes. For all she knew, these could be her last moments. So, she thought about Damon, she thought about her parents, she thought about Jeremy, she even spent some time thinking about Stefan. But her mind always went back to Damon, remembering what his face looked like because she would probably never see it again.

Just then, while Elena was deep in thought, her eyes shot open when she heard the door unlocking. She held her breath as the door swung open, and was shocked by what the man she saw in front of her.

He was _everything._

His face was scary but welcoming, thrilling but calm, cold but warm, and absolutely _gorgeous. _

He looked about nineteen years old. His face was something that was seen in a magazine, multiplied to the millions. He was by far the most attractive person she had ever seen in her life. Straight blonde hair fell over his forehead, slightly covering his electric blue eyes, eyes that seemed to be looking straight through her soul.

Elena could feel her jaw drop, and he smirked.

"You must be Elena," he drawled, causing her to freeze. The way her name rolled off of his tongue was _thrilling. _"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Klaus."

He reached for her hand, and Elena immediately accepted, still lost in those haunting eyes. She didn't know if he was compelling her or not, but it didn't matter.

And then suddenly the realization hit her.

The gorgeous man in front of Elena was going to _kill _her.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Sorry! I hope you all liked this chapter! We met Klaus! There's a picture of him on my profile if you want to see him… please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I only got about half of the reviews I usually do on my last update, so I'm not sure if you guys are liking the story or not, since I lost reviewers. So, please, take the time to review. I'm thinking of ending it in a few chapters, but if you want more I have an idea. So, if you want more of this story then tell me! Thank you!**_

_**-Sara**_

_**More reviews = sooner updates**_


	11. Love Drunk

Three hours faded to three days.

Elena had been in that house for three days, with Klaus, Elijah, and Jonas, or at least it seemed like that. She remembered two nights so far, and that was all she could do keep on track. She would constantly get summoned by one of the vampires, black out, and wake up back in the room, usually with bite marks out of her neck. But they always healed quickly.

Elijah and Klaus had been compelling her nonstop, and she was terribly vulnerable. She had absolutely no idea what happened with them, but her curiosity was always targeted at Klaus, the oldest vampire in time. She always remembered his bright blue eyes, eyes that were at first gorgeous, but now seemed to haunt her dreams.

The thought of blue eyes always made Elena's mind go straight back to Damon. Her feelings for him were growing worse, getting almost unbearable. In her every dream, it would start off with Damon holding her, _Damon _kissing her and telling her how much he loved her, and it would fade to the endless depths of Klaus's embrace. She would scream in terror and longing until she woke up.

And when her eyes did open, she was filled with sorrow and longing. Chances were that she wouldn't see Damon again, and if he came to the house, he would die.

And now, Elena was sitting in that eerie old room that she had been staying in. She wore a large pair of black sweatpants, and a camisole that was too tight. It was obvious that this was not her clothing.

She was sitting on the bed, crying silently, lost in her own thoughts that were all circling around Damon. She honestly could not take the pain in her chest. At this point of her existence, death seemed like a very generous choice. Elena felt so _out of it, _so disconnected from the girl that once was herself. She didn't know if it was the spell doing this to her, or the fact that Klaus and Elijah had been doing things to her that she wasn't even aware of.

…

"Elijah, Klaus," Jonas said formally to the vampires in the kitchen. "The second witch has arrived, along with the vampire and werewolf we will be sacrificing."

"Wonderful!" Elijah breathed, but Klaus did not seem impressed.

"Where are they?" he asked impatiently. "I don't see or hear anyone within miles of this place."

"They are refusing to meet in the woods. They want me to take you both to their hotels for safety purposes," Jonas explained nervously. To be honest, Klaus's presence was extremely intimidating.

"Fine," Elijah groaned in annoyance. "But what about the girl? We can't take her out in public without people asking questions. And to be honest, I don't need a town flipping upside down about us. We need to get in and get out without any bumps."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Just give me one moment," he started, making his way up the stairs to the room that was holding Elena. He slowly opened the door, to reveal her sitting on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

He was next to her within a split second, running his slender fingers along her face. Elena's tears immediately stopped, and she swallowed nervously. "What's wrong, darling?" he whispered softly. Elena closed her eyes as Klaus peppered kisses along the side of her neck like he had done many times in the past few days. She relaxed against him instantly and Klaus took the moment to his advantage and started whispering against her throat, keeping a tight mental grip on her.

"Elijah, Jonas, and I are going out for a little while. You are not to leave this house. It would be completely useless. If you leave while we are away, I will find you, and I will kill you without blinking. Understand?"

"I understand," Elena said flatly. Klaus smirked and brushed his icy lips against Elena's forehead before walking out. Within the next thirty seconds, the house was vacant, except for Elena.

She slowly sat up from the bed and stared at the open door. She had never seen the rest of the house. Elena stumbled over to the door and made her way down the winding staircase. She was curious as to what the rest of the house held. She needed to find something that could distract her from her agonizing thoughts about Damon and her own death, and found exactly what she needed in the fridge.

Whiskey.

She grabbed the bottle and looked for a secluded place, and ended up wandering up the stairs again. She noticed a door leading up to the roof and decided that she could be completely, utterly, alone up there.

…

Damon was beyond mad. He had been in Philadelphia for about three days now, and was tearing the city apart searching for Elena. There was still no sign of her. Stefan and Caroline had given up about a day ago, heading in an opposite direction back for Mystic Falls. Damon had been extremely mad at them, saying that Stefan didn't truly care for Elena.

But he couldn't stop them. They had to return to Bonnie and Jeremy.

And now, as Damon walked through the endless woods of Pennsylvania, he felt like breaking down.

There was no sign of Elena, but he wouldn't give up hope. He had to be the one to prove that he was the one who loved Elena the most, the one who was willing to spend _eternity _searching for her. So he continued to search the woods, running in vampire speed, although he was starting to slow down. Damon hadn't fed in a while and was growing weak.

As if someone had been there to answer his thoughts, Damon could hear a girl giggling giddily about a half mile ahead. He followed his voice, approaching a small stone cottage. He searched for the girl, and realized the laughter was coming from the roof. As he grew closer, Damon could make out her figure.

It couldn't be… was it… Elena?

He immediately rushed to the flat roof of the place and stared at her. She was leaning over the edge, holding a bottle of whiskey that was about three quarters empty. She was so lost in the alcohol buzzing her mind, that she hadn't noticed his presence.

"Elena?" he asked, causing her just to laugh again, looking over the edge.

"Do… do you… do you think if I jumped, all the… all the… hurt… would stop?" she slurred with heavy lidded eyes. Damon stared at her in shock. He knew that Elena was so far gone at the moment that she had no idea who he was, and only a vague idea of who _she _was.

He continued to just look at her, as Elena was off in her own little world. "They're…g'n'a kill me any'wyz. Why not give 'em a lil' head start. It would make me… make me stop hurting."

Damon arched a brow. "Where does it hurt?" he asked, concerned. Elena sluggishly shrugged, but brought her hand up to her heart.

"I…I feel lost," she mumbled, staring over the edge of the building again. And then Damon realized that the spell had not been lifted. _He _was the cause of all of Elena's pain. And then when he turned his head she looked as if she was about to jump…

Damon was next to Elena within a second, holding her arm. "Don't," he whispered sternly. His expression immediately made her sober up a bit and make eye contact. And then her eyes went as wide as they possibly could.

"Damon?" she slurred. He just nodded and stared at her; Elena's eyes looked so desperate, so he did the only thing he could think of: he brought his lips down to hers.

* * *

_**YAY! Finally some Delena again! What do you think will happen? Damon's got her back now! Sorry the last few chapters have been lacking Delena but they're back! Tell me what you thought of this chapter and inspire me to keep going! Thanks!**_

_**-Sara **_

_**(more reviews = sooner updates)**_


	12. Lost and Found

Elena melted into the kiss, her hazy mind finally registering who she was kissing, and held onto Damon's collar. She felt like if she didn't hold onto him she'd fall. It was an intoxicating feeling. She tried to pull them closer together, but ended up slipping. Damon caught her by the arm before she could hit the pavement. Elena chuckled drunkenly in his arms. Damon pulled her back up, staring at her urgently.

"Elena, I have to get you out of here," he said sternly. She nodded in response, and accepted his hand. Damon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, so that her back was against his chest. She swallowed in anticipation.

He was just about to jump, when Elena started shaking her head and struggling in his arms, desperate to escape. He immediately released her and stared at her in confusion.

"I… can't!" Elena said, panicked. Damon could hear her heart racing in anxiety. He was absolutely puzzled while she continued to take shallow breaths, on the verge of a breakdown. "I… can't leave! He'll kill me! I'll die!"

His eyes widened in worry. "Who will kill you? Elijah?"

It was as if Elena didn't even hear him; she just backed away from the ledge. "He'll kill me… don't let him kill me!"

Damon took a deep breath and approached her, their eyes locking. He dilated his pupils while staring at Elena's chocolate eyes, desperate to calm her down. "No one is going to kill you. I just need you to calm down and _leave _with me before they come back."

Elena immediately took a deep breath and calmed down. Damon just gazed at her for a few short moments, and grabbed her by the waist, and rushing away from the house using his supernatural speed.

Within a minute, they were about ten miles away from the house, surrounded by nothing but trees. Damon set Elena down so that she could catch her bearings. As soon as she was standing up, she started panicking again.

"He's going to kill me… I said I would stay there!" she screamed. Damon was in front of her within a second, his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh," he whispered, gesturing in the direction of the house. He knew that Elijah could still hear them if Elena screamed.

She started to struggle against him, tears falling. Damon immediately wrapped his arms around her, and her breathing slowed immediately. For once, he was thankful of the spell, for his embrace was all it took to calm her down. He sat down on the ground, bringing her with him, so that her head was placed on his shoulder. Soon, Elena's sobs died out and she lifted her head. Damon brought his hand up to the side of her face.

"So are you sober now?" he asked, gazing into Elena's vulnerable eyes. He could still notice her slight sluggishness, but she was much better. And when she nodded, he continued to get to the subject he was thinking about the most."What happened in that house?"

She hung her head, letting a silent tear fall. "I don't even know," she replied honestly. "It's all mostly a blank. I remember seeing Elijah. He came and saw me _a lot. _But I don't remember what he said or why he was ever there. And I remember _Klaus… _kissing my neck…." Elena furrowed her brows in concentration. "_Biting _my neck?" she suggested, thinking hard.

"They compelled you," he stated flatly, talking to himself. Elena nodded and closed her eyes in shame.

When she opened her eyes up again, she noticed that Damon was staring off into space, deep in thought. His figure was completely still, eyes opened wide while his mind was wandering. She then noticed how perfectly _blue _his eyes were; it was as if she had forgotten. His eyes were the lightest she'd ever seen, now looking like a clear tropical ocean shining in the sun, as the sunset reflected into them. Elena hadn't even realized that she'd brought her hands up to his face until she noticed his blue eyes gazing down to hers.

And the moment that their eyes locked, Elena could feel all of the desire and longing that she had been feeling for the past few days rush to the surface. The whiskey had finally done its job; her mind was fairly numb, only now able to concentrate on _Damon _and _only Damon._ And within the next second, his lips were on hers in an intoxicating battle.

Damon couldn't help but feel complete when their lips met again. The way she kissed him had practically caused him to melt. But now, he _couldn't_ even concentrate. Her lips tasted like whiskey, and lust, and desire, and _love. _

Within a split second, she was lying on the ground, and he was on top of her, kissing her until Elena had to physically push his head away for breath. She was panting to take in oxygen as he continued to bring his lips down her jaw line, and to her throat. Elena's breathing became normal again, and Damon quickly pulled her as close to him as possible and kissed her again, breathless.

Elena's arms were wrapped around his shoulders, practically begging for him to devour her even more. He brought his arms around her waist so that they were pressed against each other.

"Well, someone just _doesn't _listen," a melodic voice said from the other end of the woods. Damon immediately lifted his head and Elena turned hers. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight before her.

"_Klaus,_" she gasped, horrified. He nodded, smirking and turned his attention to Damon.

"Let me guess," Klaus said sinisterly. "You're supposed to be the hero, the _savior. _You get to be the one who runs off with the girl, you two run off together… And then a happy ending, right? Well let me tell you this now: this isn't the movies. This is the real world. _My _world."

Damon swallowed. He had never felt more intimidated in his life. But he had to stand up to this vampire in front of him. He had to keep Elena safe…

"You're not coming near her," Damon commented angrily, standing up. He brought Elena up with him, holding her tightly by the waist.

"Oh really?" Klaus challenged, smirking wickedly. He approached the couple with slow steps, glared at Damon then stared at Elena softly. Then he was gone.

Damon sighed in relief and turned around to see if Elena was alright.

But she wasn't there either.

Klaus had taken her with him.

…

Elena closed her eyes when she felt the familiar dizziness as Klaus carried her through the woods. When she opened them again, she was back in the old funeral home. Except this time, not only were Jonas and Elijah standing there, but so were three other people.

"Our second witch, and the other two sacrifices," Klaus whispered in her ear. Elena felt chills go down her spine and immediately tried to run for the door. But, he grabbed her and burned his eyes into hers. "You are not afraid," he commanded. Elena merely nodded and followed him further inside.

As she walked over to the table that everyone was around, she noticed that the casket was wide open, the moon stone in the dead center. There was a table next to the casket that had a knife on it, along with a spell book.

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked, raising a brow at Klaus.

Klaus nodded and ran his hand up and down Elena's arm, causing goose bumps to form. She jerked away from his arm and he just smirked.

"Then let's start," Jonas said, staring at the book with the other witch.

Elena took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Within the next half hour, she would be dead. And she knew there was nothing that she, or Damon, could do to stop it.

* * *

_**First of all… let me say that TVD upset me a little bit! Taroline was amazing, but Stelena's back together, and Rose and Damon… ugh! Oh well, I'll just keep hoping for Delena! It WILL happen soon! I can feel it!**_

…

_**Ta Da! There's the chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm so mean… LOL! The next chapter is going to involve a lot of drama! What do you think will happen? Will Elena survive? And will Damon get there in time? Review to find out ASAP!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Sara **_

_**More reviews = sooner updates**_


	13. Sacrificed

_**Warning: Violence in this chapter… Bloody knives and sacrifices… This is rated T for a reason. You've been warned.

* * *

**_

Elena took a deep breath as Elijah slowly took the moon stone out of her casket. He placed it on the table and shot her a secretive glance. For some reason the expression on his face sparked up a memory, but she lost the thought as soon as it came.

All that she knew was that she was absolutely terrified, frozen in fear. Soon, Jonas and the other witch were chanting Latin words. She watched in awe as the moon stone raised a foot in the air. It stayed raised and Jonas and the witch continued to chant. Klaus slowly approached the girl. She looked around Elena's age, but her eyes were filled with years of wisdom. Elena guessed that she was the vampire.

With a quick movement, Klaus sliced her neck open. Elena gasped when she realized the wound wasn't healing. Blood continued to stream from her neck. The knife must have been bewitched. She watched in horror as the vampire girl bled out on the ground, shriveling to nothing.

Elena gasped, but Elijah shot her a warning glance, and she closed her mouth immediately. She watched in horror as Klaus approached the man. He looked about thirty, with black hair that was already starting to gray in some areas. Very slowly, Klaus killed the werewolf the same way he had done with the vampire. He then turned to face Elena, smirking.

She was next.

Klaus approached Elena with the same knife that was covered with the blood of the other two people. His eyes were locked with hers as he slowly grabbed her hand, bringing her wrist to his lips. He slid his tongue along the vein in Elena's wrist before biting into her wrist and immediately pulling away. Blood began to collect around the twin bites and Elena ground her teeth together from the pain. He then brought the knife to her wrist and cut from the one bite mark to the other. Elena gasped at the pain. He then went in the opposite direction, creating an "x" on her wrist. Elena shuddered and tried to scream when she realized that it was _her _blood staining her olive skin, _her _blood dripping to the floor, but nothing would escape her lips. She just groaned out the pain, and fought against the haziness that was threatening to take over her mind as more of her blood was spilled. Elijah slowly walked over to the raised moon stone and grabbed it, placing it in Elena's hand. She immediately squeezed the stone, hoping that it would relieve some of her pain.

But it just got worse.

She couldn't fight anymore. Her mind was too hazy, her thoughts too cluttered. The world around her seemed to spin, and then she fell. Before Elena could hit the ground, Klaus caught her, wrapping his strong arms around her delicate frame.

Elena's eyes were heavy lidded as Klaus carried her limp form to the casket. Her vision was extremely blurred, but she could vaguely see. The world was black and white, and continued to fade as more blood fell from the wound in her wrist. Her eyes rolled back in her head, but she continued to fight, barely even knowing what she was even fighting for at this point.

Klaus was about to place Elena into the casket, when the doors shot open. Damon was standing there, wide eyed and furious. He immediately was in front of Elena, and pushed Klaus away from her with all of his power. Klaus snarled and rushed back over to Damon, but was pushed against the wall by Elijah within a second.

"Look after the girl!" Elijah yelled to Damon, still struggling with Klaus. "Whatever you do, make sure she doesn't bleed out!"

Damon was confused but sat down on the ground. Elena's head limply fell in his lap. Damon was absolutely _terrified. _All he could see were the whites of her eyes. "Elena," he whispered, shaking her. "Elena, you'll make it through this. Come on, Elena!"

"Damon," She mumbled, so softly that Damon would not have heard it if he were human.

"I'm here," he whispered, holding his hand against her wrist to stop the bleeding. "Elena, I'm gonna make it all better. You're gonna be all better, okay?"

She timidly shook her head. "I…I just want to… sleep for a little while, okay?" she whispered. Damon shook his head as her eyelids began to droop.

"No!" he shouted. Within a split second Damon had sliced his wrist open with his teeth and was holding it in front of her mouth. She managed to swallow a very small amount. Her wrist slowly started to heal, and he sighed in relief. "C'mon, Lena. Just a little more…"

Suddenly, Damon was pulled off of her. Klaus grabbed Elena by the throat and smashed her against the wall of the funeral home. Her head hit it with a loud _crack, _and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Klaus was about to grab the moon stone once again, but he realized that Elijah was holding it, and the witches were still chanting. But this time, when they finished the spell, the moon stone burst into a flame, slowly dying out in Elijah's hand. Klaus glared at them angrily, as Damon, Elijah, and the two witches started to surround him. He didn't know what to do, and had to think fast.

"I'll be back," he spat venomously to all of them before disappearing into the night.

The funeral home was filled with silence for a few short moments until Damon rushed to Elena's side. Elijah was on her other side, feeling her wrist that wasn't mangled.

"There's no pulse," Elijah stated nervously. Damon just looked at the other vampire in complete shock. He didn't believe him. Damon brought his hands up to the base of her throat, also feeling for a pulse. It couldn't be. Elena _had _to be okay.

But she wasn't. There was no movement underneath her neck. There was no rhythm, nothing.

"She's dead," Damon stated, swallowing.

* * *

_**Once again… sorry for the cliffhanger (and the short chapter, I just wanted to get something posted)! Dun dun DUNNN! LOL! One person figured out what was going to happen a few chapters ago! So, will Elena wake up? Did she have enough of Damon's blood in her system? And what will happen if she DOES wake up? Review to find out sooner.**_

_**Thank you so much!  
-Sara **_

_**More Reviews = Sooner Updates**_


	14. Choices

The witches had left with the bodies of the sacrifices about an hour. Damon and Elijah were still in the funeral home. Elena was sitting with her back against the wall, her head resting limply against her shoulder. Elijah was a few feet away from her body, his head resting against the wall.

Damon was in front of her body, the anxiety ripping him to shreds. What if she was actually dead? What if his blood wasn't enough? "Elena, wake up," he pleaded, never feeling more vulnerable in his life. Elena had absolutely torn him apart_, _making him feel… _human _again_. _It was terrifying, but he was starting to get used to it.

"You don't have to worry," Elijah sighed in a bored tone. "She'll wake up."

Damon just stared at the other vampire in annoyance. "If you don't care, you can just leave. Really."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I do care. I saved her, didn't I?"

"Yes, what happened with the sudden change of heart?" Damon asked bitterly. Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

"It was all a part of the plan. I didn't want the curse broken, and needed Klaus dead," he explained flatly, staring at Elena with a soft expression.

"So you used Elena as bait?" Damon spat, clenching his fists.

"Don't talk to me like that," Elijah said with a wise voice. "I wasn't expecting the knife to be blessed. Her wound would have healed if Klaus had complete trust in me." Damon was just about to respond, asking the original vampire what he meant, but Elena's eyelids started to flutter.

Damon took a deep breath in relief, but when he actually realized that she was _dead, _he was filled with nothing but dread and guilt.

…

Stefan and Caroline walked into the Gilbert house. Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting on the couch, deep in conversation. They immediately lifted their heads to stare at the pair.

"Any news about Elena?" Jeremy asked cautiously, staring directly at Stefan.

"No. Damon's still looking. We decided to come back in case one of the vampires coming after Elena comes after you two," he explained slowly, flatly. "I should have stayed… but I'd just slow Damon down."

"Don't worry, Stefan," Bonnie reassured him. "I'm sure Elena's fine." But as she said those words, a terrible feeling coursed through her chest. Bonnie shook the feeling off and decided that it was nothing.

Elena was fine. She _had_ to be.

Stefan just nodded and walked over to the couch. "So, did you learn anything else out about how to break the spell?"

"Yeah," Bonnie sighed. "But it's really no help."

Stefan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She took a deep breath and continued. "If the human dies or turns, the spell will be broken. In transition, the human's lusts and desires will be unbearable, but after the transition is complete it should be gone… unless the feelings are real, of course. But the downside of this is, if the spell was too strong it will be magnified, even after transition."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that," Caroline said with a shrug. "Elena's always going to be human, and her feelings for Damon definitely aren't real."

…

_ Elena wanted nothing more at the moment to be held at the clutches of this pleasant darkness. _Nothing_ hurt; her wrist was healed, she was happy, and for some odd reason it was as if all of the pain from her parents' death had been completely erased._

_ It was peaceful._

_ But then Elena could feel herself being brought upward, as if she was floating from the bottom of the black sea up to the surface. Lungs bursting and heart racing, she rushed to the top. Elena got closer and closer to the surface and suddenly…_

Elena's eyes shot open, chest heaving, desperate for breath. She gripped her chest to calm herself when she realized that she no longer felt serene.

She was _weak. _She was _tired. _And, damn, _she was hungry._

Elena desperately looked around her, and realized she was in the old funeral home. She turned her head a little more and was met with Damon's blue eyes. The way he looked at her was scaring her; his eyes were filled with such shame.

Elena then noticed another pair of eyes on her and turned her attention. Elijah was staring at her through those muddy eyes of his. She immediately jumped and looked around for a weapon. She found the knife that had been used in the sacrifice and gripped it furiously. But within seconds, Damon had his hand on top of hers, in a bone crushing grip. She glared at him but he looked away from her eyes and to Elijah's.

"No hard feelings," Damon said to the original vampire. Elijah shrugged.

"She's on edge," he said slyly. "The transition is already beginning."

Elena looked at both of them, confused. "The transition? _What _are you talking about?"

Damon just continued to stare at her, and Elena ground her teeth together in frustration. She ran her hands anxiously through her hair. She continued to give Damon a death stare, until Elijah finally answered. "You're becoming a vampire. No need to make a big deal out of it."

Elena's eyes widened and she immediately stood up, ignoring the wave of pain that went through her head. "I'm a… _what_?"

Damon stood up and just looked at her solemnly. "Let's just get you back home. I think Klaus is done with us for now." He then shot a frustrated glare at Elijah. "You can leave now."

Elijah rolled his eyes but got up. Before he could walk over to the door, Damon grabbed him by the forearm and whispered a faint, "Thank you." It wasn't something he was used to saying, and felt foreign on his lips. But at the moment Damon didn't care. When Elijah disappeared he was left with only Elena.

"What now?" she asked, staring at Damon with wide, wild eyes. He shrugged and looked at her straight forward.

"That's your decision, Elena."

She gritted her teeth. "I don't want this. There has to be a way out." She could feel tears coming to her eyes, but ignored the feeling.

"There isn't a way out," Damon retorted, his eyed filled with sorrow. For once his irises didn't remind her of the warm sky; they reminded her of a dull, depressed blue. "You're dead."

Elena could now feel tears streaming down her cheeks. "So, now, I have the choice to be a teenager for the rest of my existence or just _stop _it all."

Damon nodded solemnly. "You don't have to choose now. Come on, let's just get you home."

Elena nodded, and pulled herself together, walking through the woods with Damon until they reached his blue mustang that was miles away from the funeral home.

…

The drive was _long. _It had already been a few hours since Damon and Elena had left the state of Pennsylvania. The sky was pitch black, and Elena's head lolled back and forth. She was absolutely _exhausted. _Damon knew she was tired, so he pulled in to the closest hotel that met his standards. They were in Washington D.C. at this point, so it was fairly easy to find a nice hotel.

He pulled into a Hilton and handed his mustang over to the valet. Damon quickly grabbed Elena by her waist and led her inside. He went to the counter and checked in as fast as possible. Damon never realized how stressful his life could get, trying to check in before Elena could notice all of the people around her, that were filled with blood. Her elixir of eternal life.

But, oh, she noticed. Elena's eyes continued to dart anxiously across the room and she gripped Damon's leather jacket to control herself. He placed his hand over hers and finished checking in. Within seconds they were inside the room.

Elena would have been in awe if her life were as simple as it had been only a few days ago, but now she couldn't have cared less. She rushed over to the mini fridge and found a can of cherry soda. Elena opened it, not wasting any time, chugging the entire can without thinking twice. The soda tasted _good, _but it wasn't the red liquid she was craving.

"The hunger's starting to bother you," Damon noted from across the room. Elena turned around to face him, as if she had just noticed he was there. God, he looked good in those Armani jeans and that leather jacket. She subconsciously licked her lips and approached him.

"I'm so sorry about your jacket," she said seductively, running her fingertips over where her nails had scratched the leather earlier. Damon just swallowed and stared at her with a burning gaze. In a swift motion, she tore the jacket off of his shoulders. "Can't have you wearing something that's below perfect, now can we?" Elena pouted. "No, it just won't do. You're too hot for that."

Damon could feel the lump forming in his throat. Where did this come from? She had taken him completely off guard.

Elena giggled and ran her hands up and down Damon's t-shirt clad back. "Oh, is that a _stain _on your shirt, Damon?" She kissed the back of his tense neck, bringing her hands to the hem of his white t-shirt.

Damon finally snapped out of his trance, and held Elena's hands in place, in a secure grip. This wasn't _right. _He wasn't going to take advantage of her like this, while the spell still haunted her mind. "You're not thinking clearly," he said sternly, taking her hands away from him.

"Yeah, I am," Elena retorted with a smirk. Damon just shook his head and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" she asked, fretting.

"Out," he replied curtly. "I need to think about what to do with _you. _You only have about a day left before you _die, _Elena, and no offense, but your fake obsession with me is really starting to piss me off." Damon didn't know why, but he had reached a breaking point with this love spell. Something inside of him seemed to snap.

"What the hell?" she said, confused as to where Damon's sudden outburst came from.

"What you're feeling is not _real, _Elena. Why won't you get that? It's _fake_! It's never going to be _real! _Everything I'm feeling for you is natural, but you just woke up one day and decided to love me… and you have no control over it!" he shouted, punching the wall. She raised her eyebrows in bafflement as he stormed out of the room.

Elena sat on the bed, pained by Damon's rejection. About an hour passed, before even her thoughts couldn't distract her enough. She figured she'd look for him; he couldn't be _that _far. Elena guessed he was at the bar, drinking his feelings away. She quickly made her way to the elevator and down to the flight of the bar and grill. She was at the doorway, just looking to see if Damon was in there. The place was pretty vacant, except for the few partiers still remaining. He wasn't there.

Elena was looking through the doors when she noticed a very drunk man stumbling towards her. His eyes were half closed, but Elena's gaze was fastened on his arm. It was obvious that this man was _very _intoxicated, drunk enough to fall off of his barstool, and… break his wrist. Or, maybe it was the result of a fight. But, Elena didn't care. All that mattered was that he was standing before her, with a slightly mangled wrist that was bleeding a little.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous," he slurred. Elena didn't respond. She just bit her lip, still staring at the blood. He came closer, and Elena physically could not take it. Within seconds, she had gripped his arm and pulled his bloody wrist up to her lips.

The blood tasted _amazing._

She raised her head for oxygen, and then brought her lips back to the wound, ignoring the man's confused cries. She continued to suck the blood away from his wrist until there was nothing left. She let out an annoyed groan.

She needed _more; _she would do anything for more blood_. _Elena then suddenly noticed a stabbing pain coming from her gums. She gripped her head in agonizing pain, noticing that something was growing in her mouth. Elena let out a short cry, and then suddenly realized her entire _face _seemed to change. Her vision darkened, the hunger growing unbearable. She only had a vague idea of what to do, but her instincts kicked in. She immediately dug her newfound fangs into his throat, sucking the life out of her victim.

Elena found the experience rather enjoyable. The amazing taste of his blood mixed with the sound of his racing heart was even more intoxicating than _life _itself.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger… again! Gosh, why do I keep leaving you guys with these? Maybe it's just because I'm evil! LOL… at least I wrote a longer chapter! **_

_**So, Elena's a vampire now! How will Damon react, and what's going to happen when they make it back to Mystic Falls? Should the love spell still be active on Elena? I'm kind of thinking of putting it to a stop, since Damon seems to be getting upset by it, and I think it will be interesting to see her actually falling in love with him, and reacting to how she acted during the love spell! Tell me what you want to read! I'll listen to you all!**_

_**So, how is Elena going to react to being a vampire? Her life was pretty messed up before she died, so it's gonna take a lot of self-control for her to not flip the humanity switch… Can Damon help her through it? Review to find out!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Sara **_

_**More reviews = Sooner Updates :)**_


	15. Recollection

Elena ended up back in the hotel room. She had almost drained the man from earlier, but she was forced to stop feeding on him when someone walked through the hallway. Elena didn't know how she did it, but she compelled the drunk man to forget about her.

And then she came back here. Elena noticed a pair of pajamas lying on the bed and sighed. Damon must have had the clothes delivered. She quickly changed into the pajamas and rushed into the comfy bed. Elena took a deep breath as soon as her head hit the pillow. She tried to fall asleep but couldn't. Her mind was full of so many thoughts, all circling around that delicious _blood _she had tasted earlier. Elena licked her lips at the thought, just remembering the way the man's life slid down her throat. She wanted more of it, and _needed _it like an alcoholic needed whiskey. The thing that terrified Elena was that she would have killed the man; she wanted to drain every single ounce of blood from his body. Elena was wracked with guilt for a few short moments, but found it easy to put those feelings aside. All that mattered at the moment was that the man's blood had _fueled _her, and she couldn't wait to taste more.

After a while, she fell asleep, due to the sudden exhaustion from her change.

…

Damon had spent the night at a local bar, just thinking. He had come to the conclusion that he couldn't let Elena just die. It would _kill _him on the inside. Damon didn't care if she hated him for it, as long as she was alright. Of course, he wasn't going to pull a Stefan and just bring in a random human, but he'd try to talk to her.

When Damon walked into the room, he noticed that Elena was already under the covers, dressed in the pajamas he had purchased for her. He felt a bit guilty for leaving her there alone in her vulnerable state. He was just so _frustrated, _and had reached a breaking point.

The lamp by her side of the bed was still on. Damon grinned to himself, finding it rather adorable that Elena didn't even bother shutting off the light. A lot had been on her mind obviously.

Damon walked to the side of Elena's bed and shut off the lamp. He looked at her sleeping face and gently grazed his fingers across it. When Damon realized what he was doing, he immediately pulled his fingers away and cringed in disgust.

She was making him such a _softy!_

Damon just rolled his eyes and stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers next to Elena.

Morning came rather quickly. Damon opened his eyes and realized that Elena's head was buried in his chest. They must have ended up cuddling some point in the night. He noticed there was something _off _about her scent. Damon nudged her and she slowly woke up, looking at him through hooded eyes.

"Good morning, 'Lena," he said, hopping out of the bed. Elena rolled her eyes and threw the pillow back over her head, groaning in annoyance. "It's nine o' clock. We have to get you home, remember?"

"I don't care," Elena mumbled. Damon rolled his eyes and approached her. He ripped the pillow out of her grip and glared at her.

"Stop being lazy," he told her. Elena just rolled her eyes and brushed past him, walking into the mini-kitchen. She noticed a stream of sunlight coming from the closed shades and avoided it. She knew what the sun did to vampires.

Elena walked over to the refrigerator, and pulled out another cherry soda. She sighed in annoyance. It tasted _terrible _now. It was nothing compared to human blood. She shook her head and threw the can away.

"Well," Damon breathed walking over to the shades. "You might as well enjoy your last glimpse of the sunlight, before you, you know, decide to die and all." He walked over to the shades and began to open them.

"No!" Elena snapped, tensing up. "Shut it. Shut it _now!"_

Damon arched his brow. "Don't be dramatic, Elena." He opened the shades. Elena's eyes went wide and within less than a second she was at another end of the room that was still dark. She glared at Damon, who just smirked at her.

"You know," she concluded from his facial expression. Damon nodded.

"You smell like human blood," he noted. "It wasn't impossible to figure out that you turned." She glared at him and didn't respond. Damon gave her a wry look before shutting the shades. Elena looked relieved as she sat back on the bed, gripping her head.

Damon pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, flipping it over so that he could sit on it backwards, straddling it. He looked at Elena. "So, were you ever planning on _telling _me that this happened?"

"Eventually," she replied flatly.

Damon eyed her intently. "How the hell did this even happen?"

"I went out looking for you," Elena explained, still keeping her voice under control. Just the way she was speaking made Damon very concerned. She was just so different_. _"There was a guy… he was bleeding. And, well, you get the point."

"You do realize that you're going to be seventeen for all of eternity now, right?"

Elena took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll deal with it."

Damon chuckled, but it was filled with no humor. "Do you feel guilty about killing the man?" he asked, wondering if she had figured out how to turn her humanity off.

"I didn't kill him," Elena corrected. "But I _wish _I did." Her eyes filled with hunger and she licked her lips. "It was incredible. _Amazing. _All the pain, it just goes away. It's thrilling!"

Damon just stared at her. "The bloodlust is going to be difficult to deal with now. It's going to take a while to gain self control," he explained softly, speaking to her as if she were a child.

"I know," Elena sighed.

"It's going to be even more difficult to control yourself if you're not feeling anything _but _bloodlust, you know?" he suggested. She shrugged.

"You shut out your humanity for a while, didn't _you_?" she asked. Damon rolled his eyes. After turning, almost _every _vampire had shut out their feelings. It was the only way to move on. But for some reason, the thought of Elena ending up like that bothered him. The _sweet, caring, Elena_ that he had grown to love could disappear in an instant now.

"I did shut out my humanity," Damon confirmed, not having anything else to say. He didn't have any excuses as to why Elena didn't deserve a break from life herself; she had been through _so _much.

The room was then filled with silence, until Damon spoke up again. "Look, I'm going to go out and try to find you something to eat. When night comes around, we'll drive back to Mystic Falls, and I'll help you through this, okay?"

She nodded.

…

Elena was sitting in the room, just thinking about random things, when a memory came to her. It was an image of _Elijah, _talking to her in the room of the cottage, _compelling _her to drink his blood. He was explaining how it would save her during the sacrifice. Elijah was so gentle with her, so caring. It was a sweet moment. Elena actually felt like someone was watching over her in those short moments, but then she could recall his haunting eyes telling her to forget the incident.

Elena felt strange. She had been getting lots of memories back. Most of them were images of Klaus kissing her, and biting her, and… _more. _She cringed at the thought. She would have been better off not even remembering any of it happened.

And worst of all, Elena remembered _Damon. _She remembered kissing Damon all the time, she remembered _craving _his kisses, and doing anything just to be with him.

_Damn love spell, _she thought angrily. None of those feelings seemed to be there anymore. Every single emotion inside of her was replaced with the desire to _kill. _

Damon walked through the door later, carrying a blood bag. "Smuggled straight from the hospital," he announced proudly. Elena chuckled and caught the bag, tearing it open and draining its contents.

"This doesn't taste as good," she said, puckering her lips.

Damon nodded. "It's not fresh."

Elena looked at him, puzzled. "I want fresh blood," she said flatly. "It's better when you can _taste _the fear. I wonder what they will taste like when they're notdrunk…"

Damon looked at Elena in confusion. "You don't even consider the fact that they're humans Elena? You were one not too long ago."

"Not anymore," she retorted under her breath. Elena then decided to change the subject. "Look, Damon, I know about the love spell. And even I'll admit, my feelings weren't real. I know it bothered you that I was constantly trying to seduce you, so I want to let you know that my mind is clear now. Everything that happens between us from this point on is all on my own free will."

Damon smirked at her. Elena hadn't even noticed it, but she had just basically said that this definitely _wasn't _the end of their relationship. He felt extremely relieved.

But his first priority was to help Elena get through the bloodlust, and who knows, maybe even fall in love with her all over again…

* * *

_**Okay… finally not really a cliffhanger! LOL! I'm not sure about this chapter… basically all filler. Well, that's what I do when I get writer's block: I write fluff! LOL! Ok, so the majority of you all wanted to see Elena no longer in the spell! Don't worry! This is not the end of Delena! And I have something planned that will bring them closer together that will probably be introduced in the next chapter!**_

_**Next chapter:**_

_**-Elena and Damon back in Mystic Falls!**_

_**-Elena's struggles with humanity**_

_**-Delena bonding!**_

_**.**_

_**So, please review! Help me get out of my writer's block by just writing a comment! For some reason, it really helps me when I get like this!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Sara**_

_**More reviews = Sooner Updates**_


	16. Comfort

The sky was painted a color of pitch black as Elena and Damon drove down the highway. They were now in the state of Virginia, extremely close to Mystic Falls. Elena was drowsy, but was able to stay awake since she had slept through most of the day.

"So," Damon said, breaking the comfortable silence. Elena turned her head to face him, surprised that he was actually speaking. "What are you going to do when you see Stefan?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't know. We've been broken up for a while, but I mean I know it bothered him how I acted during the spell… But I don't think I need to apologize."

Damon just nodded and they drove in silence until they pulled into the driveway of the boarding house. "Why are we here?" Elena asked, expecting to go home.

"Well, Elena, in case you've already forgotten, you're a vampire," Damon explained mockingly. Elena raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance. "First of all, you'd need one hell of excuse to explain why you'll be staying in your room all day with the shades closed. Second, if you go home, you're going to have the urge to rip out your brother and aunt's throats. You don't want to kill them, do you?"

Just the thought of _killing _made Elena's throat burn with hunger, but she then remembered that he was talking about Jeremy and Jenna, and shook her head. "No."

"That's what I thought," Damon said unsurely, a little bothered by the indecision that had flickered across her features. "You're staying with us for a while."

"Fine." They then got out of Damon's car and walked to the boarding house. He opened the door and nodded her inside. Elena just grinned awkwardly, and stepped inside, thankful that she had showered before leaving the hotel. Damon had assured her that she no longer smelled like blood.

"_We're _back!" Damon shouted through the living room, looking around for his brother. Within seconds Stefan was in the room also, staring at Elena in relief.

"You're alive! Thank _god!" _he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. Elena chuckled awkwardly and politely ended the hug by pulling away.

"Yeah," Elena agreed reluctantly. "I'm fine."

Damon shot her a sharp glance but she gave him a demanding expression back. He just rolled his eyes and shrugged. Elena then looked back to Stefan, who was still smiling at her. "It's so great to see you!" he said excitedly. Elena just nodded and grabbed Damon by the hand, entwining their fingers.

"Well, uh, I'm tired," she said flatly. "I'm going to get some sleep. Damon, you don't mind if I stay the night, do you?" Elena asked, running her hand up Damon's arm romantically. He looked extremely confused but went along with it.

"Of course not," he said indifferently, squeezing her hand before letting go and walking up the stairs.

Elena looked at Damon in annoyance as he headed upstairs. When he was out of eyeshot, Stefan examined Elena. Her posture was different along with the anxiety in her face. Elena could practically _smell _the blood bags in the fridge, causing her throat to cave in with hunger.

"Are you alright? You seem… off," Stefan said softly. Elena just shook her head and turned toward the stairs.

"I'm… uh… really tired, and a little bothered by what happened with Klaus," she tried to explain, thinking the excuse was reasonable. Stefan just looked at her wide eyed.

"You met Klaus?" he questioned in shock. Elena swallowed and inched closer to the staircase. She just nodded and stared at him. Stefan shook his head, realizing that being around a vampire like Klaus could truly mess with someone's head. "I'm sorry about what you went through and that I wasn't there to help save you."

Elena looked at him with a sorrowful expression before turning her back to Stefan and running up the stairs. When Stefan couldn't see her anymore she rushed up to Damon's room with her newfound vampire speed. He was sitting on the king sized bed, with his arms behind his head. It looked as if he had been waiting for her to come upstairs.

"What the hell?" Damon spat, still not moving. Elena shot him a puzzled look instead of responding. "You're not telling Stefan about the little _incident _that occurred on our… road trip?"

Elena shook her head, knowing that Damon was trying to mention the fact that she had turned without physically _saying _it. "I know Stefan very well," Elena started, sitting on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath. "Somehow, he'll just end up blaming himself and feeling extremely guilty about it. Ignorance is _bliss, _Damon. And that goes for Jenna and Jeremy and everyone else too."

He just rolled his eyes. "They will all figure it out eventually."

Elena looked at him sharply. "No they won't."

"Yes, Elena, I guarantee you that they will."

"How do you know?"

Damon could feel his patience wearing thin. "You're _dead! _It's not something that you can hide from your family and friends! Bonnie's a _witch _for god's sake! Every single moment you spend with these people, the hunger will grow worse. You'll end up killing them if you try to hide it!" he shouted, trying to stay confident, until he realized the painful weight of his words. "You're in denial," he said softly, calming himself.

Elena looked at him with vulnerable eyes. She didn't say a word and just hung her head. It was true. She was undead now, thirsting for blood, for the _kill. _She couldn't even be around people without wanting to tear them apart. "I can't stay in this town," she stammered, stumbling over each word. "I'll kill everyone I love." Her eyes were distant as she pressed her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her trembling calves.

"No!" Damon said immediately, rushing to her side. "Look, I didn't mean that. It's not true."

Elena looked up at him. "But it is. Look at Stefan. He killed his own _father _and felt no shame. Am I going to be like that once I get more blood? I can already feel the shift in my personality and I've only fed off of one person and a damned blood bag! Once I start to feed more and more, am I going to become a _monster _for all of eternity, only concentrated on killing innocent people?" she jeered, her voice ringing with disgust.

Damon closed his eyes for a brief moment then grabbed Elena by the shoulders. "Look at me," he demanded. Elena just bit her lip and turned away. "Look at me!" She reluctantly turned to face him. Damon just stared into her eyes for an intense moment, before speaking again. "Elena, it's going to be tough to deal with the thirst. I've been through this, okay? You have a _choice; _that's the beauty of all of this. You can choose to stop feeling everything, and become what you hate and kill everything in sight, or you can be the old Elena that I know. I understand… that it's an amazing feeling to turn it all off. But if you have the control to keep your humanity intact, you'll be thankful for it later."

She gave him a sad smile before her lips formed a straight line again. "That still doesn't answer my question on how I can keep myself from hurting the people around me."

Damon gently began to caress Elena's forearm, still gazing at her beautiful face. "I'm going to help you through this. You won't be alone."

She finally smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug. This caught Damon off guard but he politely hugged back. "Thank you," she uttered, looking at him.

"Eh, don't mention it," Damon said nonchalantly, now feeling a bit embarrassed on how he had let his walls come down for those few moments spent with Elena. He then made his way over to the mini fridge that was in his room and pulled out two blood bags, handing one to Elena. "98.6, my personal favorite," he joked, opening his bag.

Elena shot him a crooked smile before letting the veins around her eyes become more predominant, her fangs extending. Damon couldn't help but stare at her. For some odd reason, he found the look extremely _sexy _on her.

Within about three seconds, the blood bag was completely empty. Damon just shook his head when a sudden thought came across his mind. He had no control over the smirk that swept across his features, blue eyes sparkling.

Elena looked up at him in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"If you want everyone to think you're still human, that means that we're going to have to act like you're still under the spell…"

Elena's eyes widened. "Oh, _hell_…"

Damon continued to smirk. "You know what that means?" he quipped. "It means that you can't stay in the guest room. You have to stay _here._"

"Great…" Elena mumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Damon continued to smirk. Within seconds he had pulled her under the covers next to him. "No… I'm not even in my pajamas!" she urged, smacking him in the arm.

"Doesn't matter anyways," he whispered mockingly, pretending to be seductive, which earned him another slap.

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon dramatically. He couldn't help but chuckle as he took off his shirt and grabbed Elena by the waist, pulling her to him so that her back was pressed against his bare chest.

"You've got to be kidding me," she groaned in annoyance.

Damon laughed again and ran his hand along her side, placing his lips at the back of her neck. Elena couldn't help but feel a pleasurable chill running up her spine, but she couldn't let Damon see what he was doing to her. "Sleep tight," he teased, strengthening his hold on her.

She just shook her head. "Don't make me bite," she sassed jokingly.

"Actually, Elena, I would enjoy that a lot."

And that line gave Damon another smack on the arm by Elena. He just smirked at her one more time before she squirmed out of his hold and turned on her side to go to sleep.

He could have sworn that he heard Elena faintly whisper, "Me too" after turning around.

Damon grinned to himself before shutting his eyes.

* * *

_**Ta Da! Delena bondage… LOL! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope it makes sense. It's midnight here and I'm super tired so I'm not sure if I even made coherent sentences! So, tell me what you think of this chapter! Your feedback is what keeps me going!**_

_**(Song inspiration: Katy Perry: "Not Like the Movies")**_

_**.  
**_

_**Next chapter:**_

_**-Damon shows Elena how to feed off of people **_

_**-Possibly a moment where Damon and Elena talk to Alaric (if you want to see it, let me know)**_

_**-Stefan talking with Jeremy and Bonnie about Elena's return**_

_**.**_

_**So please review, and let me know what you're thinking! Thank you so much!**_

_**-Sara**_

_**.  
**_

_**More Reviews = Sooner Updates**_


	17. Instinct

Damon woke up groggily and turned his head to see the clock. It was ten o' clock in the morning. He yawned and flexed his muscles with cat-like grace. Damon then was puzzled when he realized that he couldn't move his right arm. He turned his head only to reveal Elena, pressed against his side, her arms wrapping around his stomach, holding them impossibly close. Her legs were tangled with his, causing Damon to chuckle. Her head was also resting on his shoulder, eyes peacefully closed.

Damon wondered how this had happened until he noticed the sunlight shining on Elena's half of the bed from the window. Although she was away from it, Elena was still close to the stream of light and would be burned if she moved even in the slightest. A devilish expression ghosted its way across Damon's features as he grabbed Elena by the waist and pulled her on top of him. She slowly opened her half lidded eyes, only to close them once again.

Elena was too tired to even attempt to pull herself off of him. "Mmm Damon," she said drowsily, letting her head fall on his chest as if it were a pillow. Damon chuckled a bit at this, noticing that Elena was still half asleep and hadn't even realized she was on top of him.

"I know, it just feels like we _belong _in this position," he teased, eyes dancing. And _that _was the moment that Elena's eyes shot open wide, and she realized her face was buried in his bare chest. She could feel the blush coming to her cheeks and pushed herself off of him to slide to the other side of the bed. Damon caught her though. "You'll turn to ash," he said simply, head nodding to the sunlight.

Elena rolled her eyes in aggravation, rolling on top of Damon to get to the other side of the bed. She then walked to the window, standing behind the black shades. "Life's a _bitch,_" she complained.

"You mean _un-life,_" Damon corrected. Elena didn't even bother to respond and felt the curtains in her fingertips, knowing it was the only thing that separated her from the painful rays of the sun. She closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to see the sun again. "Oh, don't worry your pretty little head off," he said from across the room, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "We'll get you a ring."

She turned to face him. "How can you even promise that?"

"I'll get you a ring," Damon repeated sternly. Elena just shrugged her shoulders, doubting that he would be able to get Bonnie to charm a ring without Bonnie finding out about her.

"Hey… do you hear that?" Elena whispered, suddenly freezing like a fox spotting its prey. There were multiple footsteps from downstairs.

"We have visitors," Damon told her, sounding annoyed. "Get dressed. They're going to want to see you."

Elena furrowed her brows and listened closely to the people talking downstairs. "It's… Jeremy?" she suggested, listening closely. Damon nodded in encouragement. "And… Caroline…" Damon looked at her with approval. "Bonnie's here too."

"Not bad," Damon complimented. Elena smiled to herself and quickly changed into a new shirt and pair of jeans using her new speed so that Damon wouldn't be able to see her.

She then walked into the bathroom and applied her makeup quickly, noticing that her face had an edge to it now. She looked _sexy _now, and intimidating. For some odd reason, Elena also felt more confident that she had before. She quickly ran Damon's brush through her hair, noting that it smelled like _his _hair. And then Elena realized that she probably smelled like Damon; she had spent the past few days in his car, and slept in his bed, and was now using his _hairbrush. _Elena couldn't help but smile at the thought of it.

Wait what?

She immediately shook those thoughts away and tried to get a grip of herself. This must have just been the aftermath of the spell. There was no possible way that she was actually _feeling _something for him. Of course Elena heard that a person's feelings were magnified once they turned, but did that count for _love _also? She shook her head, hoping that it would bring some sense into her mind.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Damon was sitting on the bed, already dressed in his usual black button down and jeans. His eyes scanned over her body and he looked very pleased with what he saw.

Within the next second, Damon was next to Elena, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What are you doing?" she snarled.

"You want them to think you're still human, don't you? Well, that means you're still under the spell," he reasoned with a smirk.

Elena took a deep breath and leaned into his body as they walked toward the staircase.

…

Stefan sat on the couch, talking to Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline.

"Thank _god _she's okay!" Caroline exclaimed, impatiently drumming her fingertips against her knees.

"Well, Klaus kind of messed with her head," Stefan replied indifferently. "She seems a little bit more on edge now. I mean, who knows what they did to her?"

"They could have done _horrible _things," Bonnie responded mournfully. Jeremy turned to face her, sadness covering his face. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding onto her tightly.

As if on cue, Elena and Damon walked down the stairs. Damon had his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders as they approached everyone. Elena immediately tensed up when her eyes fell upon everyone in the room. Damon rubbed her shoulder for encouragement. Elena closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before walking closer to her friends and brother.

"Hi," she said hoarsely, trying to avoid looking at Jeremy and Bonnie. They smelled so _tempting _and it was taking every ounce of self control in her not to grab them both and drain them dry.

"Oh my god, Elena. How are you?" Bonnie asked, extremely concerned. "I heard they put you through a lot…"

"Yeah, I feel a little edgy and jittery," Elena said softly as she walked over to the loveseat where Damon was. She tried to squeeze in next to him but he grabbed her by the waist and placed her on his lap. She momentarily shot him a glare that no one else noticed, and he simply flirted with his eyes and wrapped his arms around her abdomen. Elena had no choice but to lean against him.

"We'll help you get back on track," Jeremy promised with a loving smile. Elena smiled back, biting her lip. She was trying her best not to stare at his throat.

"Thanks, Jer," she said kindly, swallowing.

"We should probably talk about what happened," Stefan said seriously. Damon groaned in annoyance.

"Oh god, we'll be here for a while," Caroline concluded, walking to the fridge and pulling out a bag of blood. Elena's eyes immediately widened when she realized what her friend was doing. "Damon, do you want one?"

"I'm good," he called back nervously, staring at Elena who looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"Elena, are you alright?" Stefan asked, concerned. Elena immediately shook her head.

"Uh, I feel like I'm going to be sick," she choked, gripping her stomach and running up to Damon's room. As soon as she got there, she grabbed another blood bag from the mini fridge and draining.

"Damn!" she barked, throwing the bag in the trash. "It's not good enough!"

Damon then walked into the room and noticed the distress she was in. "Hey," he coaxed, trying to calm her down.

"Damon," she cried, staring at him wide-eyed. "I can't take it. My… my throat hurts, my teeth hurt, my stomach hurts, _everything _hurts!"

"Okay, okay," he said. "I know, it's hard to deal with these cravings, but you just have to pull through."

"I _can't _do that. This is the worst I've ever felt in my life, Damon. I have this hunger inside of me and it won't go away. Whenever I try to forget about it, it gets _worse! _You have no idea how badly I wanted to rip Jeremy's throat open. The fact that he's my brother is the only thing that kept me from killing him._"_

"Look," he interrupted. "I'll show you how to feed off of a human tonight. With fresh blood in your system, you'll be able to think more clearly. But until then…"

Damon pulled out a bottle of scotch and removed the cap. He then took a swig straight from the bottle and handed it to Elena. She did the same.

…

Night came fairly quickly. Elena and Damon managed to stay in his room the whole day, with nothing but whiskey to keep them entertained. They talked most of the time, and flirted, and danced drunkenly to god-knows-what. Now they were sitting on his bed, Damon's head in her lap. The bottle had been empty for about an hour now.

"You know," Elena said, looking down at him. Damon opened his clear blue eyes to stare at her. "It sucks to be trapped in this place, but there's no one I'd rather spend the day with," she told him.

"Agreed," he confirmed. "You're not the worst company in the world, Elena."

She smirked at him, remembering when he had said that it Georgia. She then turned to look out the window and realized the sun wasn't shining through. "It's dark out," she stated, nudging Damon. He immediately sat up and pulled her up with him. He grabbed her by the hand and within seconds they were in front of Mystic Grill.

Elena looked around, momentarily dazed, before staring at Damon. "Just follow my lead," he explained. She nodded and followed him inside, immediately captivated by the aroma of all of the people inside.

Damon immediately approached a man who was sitting at the bar. He stared at the man deeply, pupils dilating. "You are going to follow her outside," he commanded, pointing to Elena. The man nodded and Elena started to walk outside, the entranced man following.

"Go to the alley," Damon said to Elena, who just bit her lip and followed his orders. She was _so _close to feeding now; she could practically _taste _his blood already.

Elena walked to the alley when Damon suddenly grabbed her by the arm. She faced him, her expression anxious. "You want to try to get your teeth _right _here," he whispered, brushing his fingers along the side of her neck. Their eyes locked for a moment before she stepped away and approached the man. Damon watched from a distance, making sure that no one would see.

Elena ran her fingers across the man's throat. She licked her lips, as she found the pulse point that Damon showed her. "You are not going to make a sound," she told him flatly, using compulsion. Elena didn't understand how she was doing this, but let her primal instincts kick in as she extended her fangs and sank them into his throat.

Elena couldn't believe how his blood tasted. It was even better than the first man she fed off of. The last man's blood was heavily drowned in alcohol, while this man only had the slightest bit in his system. Elena grabbed her victim by the shoulders, pulling him closer to her so that she could continue to drink.

She absolutely _loved _the rush that she got from feeding directly from a human as opposed to blood bags she could feel his body slumping against hers, only making her feel even more thrilled.

"Elena!" she could faintly hear behind her, but blocked the noises out. "Elena, that's enough!"

She didn't listen though. She didn't want to pull away. She _couldn't _stop.

After a few more seconds, Elena could feel two strong hands pulling her away from the man. She instinctively clung to her victim, snarling like a vicious animal. But the hands were too strong for her, and yanked her away. Elena thrashed against the person who had grabbed her until eventually the red mists cleared, and her face returned to normal.

She turned around to see Damon with his arms around her, his expression solemn. Elena took a few much needed breaths and then turned her neck only to reveal the man she had been feeding off of hunched over on the ground. Elena's heart fell.

He was dead.

_She killed him.

* * *

  
__**Cliffhanger! Sorry again for leaving you at that! LOL! So… Elena and Damon are starting to form a friendship and she's starting to feel something for him! Yay!**_

_**Elena's bloodlust is getting out of control. How do you think she will react to the death of the man? How will Damon react? Will Elena shut off all of her feelings for good this time? Review to find out ASAP!**_

_**Also, I promise you will see Alaric next chapter!**_

_**...  
**_

_**The last chapter got the most reviews that I have ever received on this site, so I updated as soon as I possibly could! Thank you all so much for all of the inspirational comments, and PLEASE keep them coming! Thanks again for all of your support!**_

_** -Sara **_**:****D**_**  
**_

_**More Reviews = Sooner Updates**_


	18. Follow You into the Dark

**_Song Inspiration: I Will Follow You into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

_**

Alaric knocked on the door of the boarding house. Stefan answered the door immediately, giving the teacher a sad smile. "Come in," he said, stepping aside. Alaric smiled awkwardly and walked in, taking a seat on the couch.

"Did you find Elena?"

Stefan nodded, sitting on the coffee table, staring directly at Alaric. "She's fine now. Well, sort of. That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"What's up?" Alaric asked, wondering what was going on.

"What do you know about original vampires?"

Alaric shrugged his shoulders, trying to think about it. The subject sounded somewhat familiar. "Isobel mentioned it once or twice," he pondered. "Why?"

"Well, Elena was kidnapped by Klaus, and he really messed with her head. I want to know if they have any certain abilities… like keeping a mind grip with a human even if they aren't in contact. I noticed that she wasn't wearing Vervain."

"Ah, Stefan, I'm sorry. I honestly cannot remember," Rick apologized. Stefan just shrugged and grinned at the teacher.

"Maybe I can be of service," a voice said from the doorway. Both Stefan and Alaric turned around to see Elijah standing there. Stefan immediately looked like he was ready to attack, but Elijah didn't look phased. "I'm not going to bother you. I'm just here to warn you."

"About what?" Stefan asked.

"Unimportant. But, anyways, I heard the name Elena mentioned. How is she adapting?"

"Adapting?" Alaric repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, she _is _a vampire now," Elijah said smoothly, earning two terrified looks from Alaric and Stefan.

…

Elena pushed herself away from Damon and rushed to the man on the ground. She leaned over, nudging his arm. "Wake up," she shouted to him, panicked. "Please…" Elena then bit her wrist and watched as blood began to flow from her wound. She tried to bring it to the man's lips but Damon grabbed her from behind and pulled her away.

"Elena, he's dead! That won't help!" he demanded, trying to bring reason to her cluttered mind. She shook against him.

"No… I have to save him!" she protested, trying to push out of Damon's hold. He only held onto her tighter as she fought against him. Gradually, Elena's movements became less demanding and she slumped against him, breathing heavily. Damon pressed his lips against the back of her hair, still clasping her to him tightly.

"Are you done?" he whispered, gently moving his thumbs across her arms, the gesture causing her to slowly come down from her furious high.

"I killed a man," Elena stated flatly, staring blankly ahead of her. She couldn't help but wonder if this man had a family to go home to. What if he had a wife and children? What if he had a sick parent who needed his aid? Elena felt her stomach twist in guilt.

"It'll be alright," he reassured her, holding her close. Elena bit her lip and could feel the tears risking to fall.

"How can you say that?" she asked, still somewhere far away. "That man's dead_, _and it's my fault. And the worst part is that _I enjoyed killing him! _What's wrong with me?" Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she looked back to the body.

Damon flipped her around so that she was facing him. He took a deep breath, realizing that things with Elena were getting difficult. Everything for her had been so _terrible _for her lately_, _and he had been selfish enough to keep her from turning off the pain, just so that he wouldn't feel like he was losing her.

He looked deeply into her wild eyes and after a brief moment of indecision, ran his fingertips along the side of her wet face. Elena closed her eyes, momentarily distracted by the feeling of his fingertips across her skin. "Shut it out," he whispered, trying desperately to get the words out. He hated himself for trying to get Elena to do this; hell, she'd probably hate _him _for it later, but it was what she needed. It was virtually impossible to adapt unless someone's humanity had been shut out. He knew that, but didn't want Elena to become a monster. No, he decided, that Elena _needed _this, or she'd end up as a mess.

"What?" she asked, confused, as her tears began to drip along his fingers. "I don't know how…"

"Elena, you don't have to keep your feelings shut off for long. Just until you adapt."

"No!" she pleaded. "I'm not going to continue to kill people like this. Even you said that I can't turn it off. I'm better off just stepping into the sunlight…"

"Don't say that," Damon murmured. "I was being selfish. I don't want you doing anything you regret, and if you keep denying your nature and feeling like this, eventually you'll snap and flip the switch anyways. But if you go down _that _path, it will be much harder to gain back your humanity. Every vampire needs to experience this."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked, puzzled.

"This is tearing you up inside," he replied, nodding to the man's body.

"Why do you care?"

"You know I've always cared."

Elena shook her head. "I don't know how to shut it out," she argued.

Damon rolled his eyes. Why did she have to be so _stubborn? _"Yes you do. You tried to shut it out when you first turned."

"Exactly!" she said, exasperated. "It didn't work."

"That's because you didn't have enough human blood in your system yet," he reasoned. "Just look at me. Okay?" Elena nodded and Damon gazed deeply into her eyes, and she did the same. They stood like that for a few moments, just staring at each other. Elena did not feel any different. She just continued to look into Damon's fathomless eyes, noticing how beautiful they were as if it was the first time looking at them. His eyes were sky blue, but when up close had the smallest flecks of lapis. They were breathtaking. Subconsciously, she brought her hands up to his cheekbones, brushing her fingers along his smooth skin.

Damon just continued to stare at Elena, caressing her face gently, until he was positive that she had let her guard down. As her fingers grazed along his face, Damon closed his eyes, reveling in the fact that Elena's feelings were _real. _She couldn't deny it now.

Suddenly Damon was taken out of his moment, realizing he had a job to do. As fast as possible, he had his arms wrapped around Elena's waist, pressing her flush against him. Before she could even react to the contact, Damon pressed his lips against hers.

Elena made no action to move away. For once, she ignored her mind and followed her heart. She kissed back, _harder. _Elena couldn't explain the feelings running through her. She felt chills in all the right ways, as Damon deepened the kiss, pressing her against the wall. He was kissing her so hard that if she were human, he probably would have broken her. Elena couldn't _take _the heat, and ran her hands up his stomach. Damon growled into her lips, causing Elena to shiver again. All she wanted to do was concentrate on the feelings that were going through her body at the moment, and without even thinking, let everything else fly away like a bird being freed from its cage. All she wanted to feel currently were the tingly feelings that Damon was giving her. And as soon as everything else was gone, it was as if her feelings for him were the only thing on her mind as she held him just the slightest bit tighter, not wanting to pull away from him.

All of the guilt was _gone, _only replaced with _hunger _and _lust._

Damon was right.

_This was much better.

* * *

_

_**Ta da! Sorry if you didn't want Elena to shut her humanity but I think it was necessary, since she would have been a mess if she didn't shut it out. But YAY! Delena! Lol! And now Stefan and Alaric know about Elena! And what on earth is Elijah doing here? Review to find out sooner!**_

_**Please tell me what you thought! Your reviews keep me going! Thanks so much!**_

_**-Sara**_

_**More reviews = sooner updates.**_


	19. Learning to Fall

Damon pushed Elena against the door of the boarding house, his lips still on hers in a hungry battle. Snow was falling outside, and the white specks of it were visible in Damon's hair. Elena had one arm around his shoulders while the other felt up his stomach and chest. She brought her hands to the hem of his shirt and Damon immediately chuckled, reaching for the doorknob. Suddenly, as they inched their way closer to the door, Damon could hear voices. He pulled away from Elena's lips so that he could hear, and leaned his ear against the door.

Elena giggled and began to kiss down his neck, keeping her lips at the spot where his shoulder met his neck. Damon tried to push her away, but Elena refused to oblige. "Stefan's in the house with Alaric," he warned, looking at Elena.

"So?" she asked, bringing her lips up to his again. Damon growled against her and found himself getting lost in the kiss again, but abruptly pulled away. Elena looked at him with aggravation and Damon just smirked.

"Just try to act _sane _while we walk through the living room, okay?" he teased. Elena playfully rolled her eyes and leaned against Damon as he took his jacket off of his shoulders, putting it on her. Elena looked at Damon in puzzlement. That move was awfully out of character. "You do want to make it look like we got back from a _date, _right?" he suggested.

"You go on _dates_?" she questioned. Damon just shrugged and looked at her through his lashes.

"I would," he said flatly. Elena shot him a suggestive glance as she opened the door, grabbing his hand and leading him forward. Damon couldn't help but smirk. Maybe this new Elena wasn't as terrible as he had predicted. At least she could now acknowledge her true feelings for him since it was all she was experiencing, along with the hunger of course.

When they walked inside, both chuckling and facing each other, Stefan and Alaric just stared at Elena in complete shock and disappointment. Damon grabbed Elena and pulled her close to him and looked at the two people staring at them. "What's with all the brooding foreheads?" he asked.

Stefan couldn't answer; he just looked at Elena with a lump in his throat. Alaric ended up replying for him. "We know about Elena."

Damon's confusion matched Elena's. "What are you talking about?" she snickered uneasily.

Finally, Stefan spoke up, with sadness filling his usually melodic voice. "We know you're a vampire," he quivered.

Elena and Damon both looked at each other, unsure expressions on each of their faces. She couldn't respond; her throat was closing up from the anxiety. "What are you talking about?" Damon drawled coolly, acting as if his brother's sentence was the most insane thing he had ever heard.

"Elijah stopped by," Alaric stated solemnly. Elena and Damon exchanged another anxious glance and Elena finally spoke up.

"_Elijah _was here?" she squeaked, thinking about the man who had ruined her life, but had also saved it. "What did he want?"

Stefan ignored her question and just stared at her, eyes brimming with tears. "Elena, please just tell me. Are you really dead? Is it true?" His eyes were so _vulnerable_, but Elena's gaze stayed cold, void of any expression.

"Yes, Stefan, it's true," she confirmed flatly, looking up at Damon, who just nodded.

Stefan could feel his heart slowly breaking inside of his heart. "You weren't planning on telling me?" he pondered, thinking that it was awfully out of character for her to keep something like this from him.

"I didn't want you to blame yourself," Elena explained, then looking at Alaric. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Jeremy," she said seriously.

"How can you expect me to keep this from Jeremy, my student, my girlfriend's nephew, and your _brother? _Elena, Jeremy would want to know…" he trailed off. Elena shook her head and stared at him sternly.

"You _can't _tell him," she demanded, looking deeply into his eyes from across the room. Alaric looked at Stefan and Damon in unpleasant surprise, raising the Vervain that he always kept in his back pocket.

"Did she just try to _compel _him?" Stefan asked his brother, shocked.

"Uh…" Damon grumbled, looking at Elena as if she were a child that had been caught doing something bad. "It's possible…"

Stefan slowly got up from his seat on the couch and approached Elena. She locked eyes with him as he slowly reached for her hand. Elena did not make any action to accept nor pull away from his outstretched hand. Stefan grabbed it, and she continued to stare at him. "She shut off her emotions," he said flatly, able to tell just from her cold stare.

"She had to do it," Damon defended, pulling Elena back to him, so that her back was pressed against his chest. "It was too much." Damon rested his chin on the top of her head, looking at Stefan, copying his depressed expression.

"Shouldn't the spell be finished, then?" Alaric said, suddenly feeling very small compared to the three other vampires in the room.

"It is," Damon said surely. Elena nodded in agreement. "Ric, you should probably get going," Damon told him. He could tell that the teacher was uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Ric muttered. "I promised Jenna I'd pick up some chunkey monkey tonight anyways…"

And with that he rushed out the door, and Elena chuckled, followed by Damon. "I think we scared him," Elena murmured, still laughing slightly. Damon closed his eyes and held her to against him, tighter.

Stefan cleared his throat uncomfortably. "How did this happen?" he said to them, not sure if he was asking about Elena turning into a vampire or the coupling.

"Klaus killed her and my blood was in her system," he declared. Stefan looked scarred at the information and Damon rolled his eyes, tired of staring at his brother's serious expression.

"Elena, would you like to go upstairs now?" he said seductively. Elena laughed like a school girl and nodded. Within seconds they disappeared, leaving Stefan alone in the living room, feeling completely broken.

They were now in Damon's rooms, lips meeting in a heated kiss. Elena pressed herself against him and kissed him even harder. Damon snarled and ran his fingers through her hair, Elena anxiously bringing her fingers to the buttons on his shirt.

As the kiss grew more heated, Elena abruptly pulled away, looking at another side of the room in shock. She felt watched. She turned her head, only to reveal Elijah standing there.

"Sorry… to um, interrupt," he said carelessly as Damon put his shirt back on, aggravated.

"Elijah," Elena said simply, not sure how she should react to seeing him. He saved her from Klaus, but was also the one who brought her to the evil original.

"Pleasure, Miss Gilbert," Elijah said with mock politeness. Damon protectively stepped in front of Elena although he knew Elijah would not harm either one of them. The original vampire then turned to face Damon. "We have a slight problem."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

He looked reluctant to reply. "Klaus is coming back for revenge."

* * *

_**Ahhhh! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry this chapter was short! I've been having a little bit of writer's block lately! I don't know when my next update will be with the holidays, but if I have a lot of reviews, I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I possibly can!**_

_**What did you think of this chapter? Will Alaric end up telling Jeremy? What will Stefan do? And what's going to happen with Klaus? Review to find out!**_

_**Please comment! You all know how much it means to me!**_

_**-Sara **_

_**(More Reviews = Sooner Updates) **_


	20. Giving In

_**Oh. My. God. Could you say **__**bitch**__**? I'm so, so sorry for not updating in almost 2 months! So much has happened! I had so much work to do preparing for the musical and juggling schoolwork… On top of that I had a huge heartbreak, and then got walking pneumonia. Some of my grades in school started suffering a bit with everything that was going on, so I had to take a break from writing. Not only that, but I have a HUGE case of writer's block on this story, but I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things. So, here's an update, and I hope you guys are still reading. I know the chapter's short, but I just want you all to know I'm still here and I would never forget about you! I'm terribly sorry :(**_

* * *

"Klaus wants revenge?" Damon asked, confused. Elijah simply nodded and turned to Elena with an amused expression. For once, something seemed to flicker in those dark eyes of his, as if just looking at her had caused a memory to spark up somewhere deep inside of the ancient vampire.

"Yes," Elijah stated flatly, staring at Elena with an amused expression. "He's quite upset. God knows what Klaus has planned for the two of you."

Elena inwardly shivered at the way Elijah's eyes were transfixed on her, and clutched Damon's arm tighter. He placed a comforting hand on her back, glaring at the original vampire. "You need to leave, Elijah."

Elijah shrugged his shoulders and finally stopped staring at Elena. "Don't say I didn't warn you…" And with that, he was gone, leaving Elena and Damon standing there alone.

Elena turned around and looked at Damon, a frantic expression on her face. "Klaus… would he really kill us just for revenge?" she questioned, biting her lip. Damon simply shook his head.

"Wouldn't surprise me," he answered honestly. Elena shot him a pointed look and Damon just turned his back on her and pulled a blood bag out of the mini fridge, handing it to her reluctantly. Without any hesitation, Elena took the blood bag, sinking her fangs into the side, draining it in all of three seconds.

Damon smirked at her. "You're already stressed. Elijah could have been _lying _for all we know."

"He could have been telling the truth _for all we know,_" she snapped. Damon decided to back off then. "Why the hell am I even feeling anxious! I don't want to feel anything!"

Damon turned and faced Elena. "It's vampire instincts. What you're feeling is self preservation."

She just shook her head and looked to the ground. "Look," he sighed, lifting her chin up. "You just need to relax… and calm down. Just take a shower, okay? I know that always clears your head."

Elena looked at him and took a deep breath. "Fine," she gave in, storming into the bathroom after giving him a quick kiss. Damon couldn't fight the smile that played at the corner of his lips. She was so _sexy _when she was stressed.

Damon chuckled to himself and made his way downstairs.

He didn't expect to see Stefan there waiting, with a death glare on his face.

Stefan immediately started to verbally attack his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he spat venomously. "You're taking advantage of Elena!"

"She cares about me. Live with it."

A low growl erupted from Stefan's lips. "She doesn't know _what _to feel, and you know it! When she gets a clear head, she's going to hate you forever!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Ah, Stef. Always so dramatic." He laughed and pulled out a much needed bottle of bourbon and poured a glass. He was just about to take a sip when Stefan pushed him roughly against the wall.

"You make any move at all to hurt Elena, and I will rip your heart out," Stefan threatened, his voice dark and dangerous.

"Yeah, yeah, okay sure," he laughed, pushing Stefan off of him. Damon sighed and went back over to his glass of bourbon as Stefan disappeared into the night.

A few minutes –and a few glasses of whiskey—later, Damon heard footsteps behind him. He sighed and closed his eyes. "What, Stefan?"

Instead of getting a reply, Damon could feel soft fingertips running along his back, and sweet lips against the back of his neck. He grinned to himself, turning around, and then _froze._

There Elena stood, her hair drying in loose curls around her shoulders, wearing nothing but a towel. "Hi," she said, smiling, as she brought her lips up to his, surprising him. Damon couldn't fight the growl that escaped him as he wrapped one arm around her wet shoulders. Elena smiled against his lips and pressed herself tight against him.

And that was when he completely lost it.

Without even thinking, Damon kissed Elena even harder, refusing to let go. He pushed her against the wall, never pulling away. Soon, the kiss became extremely heated, and this time no one was there to interrupt them.

…

Hours later, they lied on the couch, the fireplace crackling. They both were underneath a wool blanket, as Damon slowly rubbed circles in Elena's back. He was straddling her from behind, kissing the side of her neck as he massaged her shoulders. She felt so light, so _perfect, _so relaxed there with him. Her eyelids felt heavy as Damon's hands continued to take her deeper and deeper into serenity.

_Nothing else mattered._

The only thing that was important was _Damon _at this moment.

Not Klaus, not Elijah, not even _blood _mattered.

"I love you," she muttered drowsily, as her eyes started to close, the pattern of Damon's hands against her back lulling her into a dreamless rest.

_Damon, _on the other hand, would not be getting any sleep that night. How could he? Her words continued to ring in his ears, words he had _longed _to hear when he knew Elena wasn't under the influence of the love spell.

_She loved him._

* * *

_**Okay… ta da! I hope you liked it! Like I said, I do have writer's block on this story so I hope it turned out okay. This chapter was mostly just DE fluff. I really hope I didn't lose too many readers… I feel horrible for not updating in so long! So please review, so I know I still have readers out there… and if you think I should continue!**_

_**Thank you so much! I really do love you all!**_

_**-Sara**_

* * *

_**PS: I just started a new fanfic, titled "What About Now?" **_

_**Stefan/Katherine**_

_****__**Summary:**_

_****__**Set in 1864. Just weeks after turning into a vampire, Stefan Salvatore has decided to live his new life by shutting out his feelings and killing ruthlessly. What happens when Katherine returns for him and he **__**learns she wasn't really killed in the church fire? And what if she likes this new Stefan… even more?**_


	21. PLEASE READ! NEW CHAPTER COMING

Hello everyone! This is not an update. I'm sooooo so sorry I haven't updated this story since February! I'm so mad at myself that I let all of my amazing readers down! I really hope you remember this story and that i didn't lose all of my fans! I'm going to update this fanfic ASAP! which means I will have it up within a few days! Like I said before, I hope I still have my readers and I'm so so sorry! I had terrible writer's block but I finally have ideas again! :) If you could please just review or PM me telling me you're still here and reading that would be wonderful! Thank you all so much and I'll have an update soon! Xoxo Sara 


	22. Raw Passion

_**Okay, everyone! I'm back! I promised to write this chapter as soon as I could so that's exactly what I'm doing! :) So sorry that my last chapter was just an author's note… I hate doing that to you all! I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to have a speedy update for the next! Here is a short recap:**_

_**Bonnie accidentally cast a love spell on Damon and Elena, which made Elena think that she was completely in love with Damon. Elena was then captured by Klaus and during the ritual to the sun and the moon, ended up dying. When she awoke, Elena was a vampire, and the spell was broken. Elena realized that she still felt for Damon even without the spell. Elijah visited Elena and Damon one night and informed them that Klaus was angry the curse had not been broken and was ready for revenge. Damon swore to protect Elena, no matter what.**_

_**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

Elena's eyes slowly drifted open. She couldn't fight the content smile on her lips when she realized that her bare body was pressed on top of Damon's, her chest against his back. With a love struck grin, she slowly turned her head so her lips were between his shoulders. Sighing softly, she began to kiss up his back to his shoulders, savoring the moment. The scent that perfumed from his skin could simply be described as _Damon. _He smelled like leather, he smelled like the forest, like dominance, like _perfection. _Like home.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" Elena barely whispered when her lips reached Damon's ear. She could finally feel his body shift beneath her, making her giggle. She nipped at his earlobe, earning her a soft moan. "Because you are. You really are."

Damon chuckled a bit and murmured in response, "Charming, handsome, irresistible… something along those lines."

Elena nodded slowly and ran her hands up his smooth back. She loved how amazing this moment felt with him. Things had never felt this right when she was with Stefan. Nothing mattered at the moment except for Damon and only Damon. Even her strong hunger for blood was completely forgotten. Elena rested her chin on his shoulder and glanced at him playfully. "Hmm… From the many women in your life, I suppose."

His reply was instant. "Only one ever mattered though."

She smiled at his words and reluctantly rolled off of Damon. "Well they were definitely right when they told you that you were charming," she teased, sliding to the floor until she found his black t-shirt. With a slight smirk, Elena pulled Damon's shirt on, her eyes never leaving his. She lifted herself to her feet, noting how his shirt fell mid-thigh, and the way that his eyes hungrily raked over her form.

A sound that resembled a growl escaped from Damon's chest as he sat up to find his pants. He quickly pulled them on and in an instant was a mere inch away from Elena. His strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame as he pulled her tight against his bare chest. "Now, Lena…," he started, that signature smirk curling on his lips. Elena instantly lifted her gaze so that her chocolaty eyes met the icy blue intensity that Damon's always held. She could feel her heart jump at the act. "How do you _ever _expect for us to even go a few feet when you look so incredibly _sexy _like that?"

Elena arched a brow skeptically. "I look sexy… with messy hair and no makeup?"

Damon responded with a simple "mmhmm," that somehow managed to melt Elena's insides once again. The way he was looking at her did make her feel sexy, as if she was the only woman who he had ever laid his eyes on. That every beauty queen or model Damon had ever been with in his lifetime paled in comparison to her. Without a thought, Elena gripped the back of Damon's neck and pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss.

One arm managed to circle around Elena's waist while the other tangled into her dark hair, bringing them even closer together. They _wanted _each other, _needed _each other. Love and passion blurred as the intensity of the kiss increased, Elena's heart pounding into overdrive. Every other thought completely disappeared in the heat of the moment, her body impossibly close to his, absolutely no space between them. They couldn't get close enough.

A knock on the door caused them to pull away. Damon groaned in aggravation and Elena huffed, meeting his eyes with a mutual desire. Damon's hot breaths ghosted her lips, only making her want him more. "You should answer that," she suggested. With great hesitance, Damon set Elena down and trekked to the door.

Elena fell back on the couch, bringing her fingers to her lips. She grinned to herself, trying to smooth out her matted hair. Her skin was still on fire where he had touched her just moments ago. Her heart was still racing. Her mouth tasted like him.

She loved it.

Elena was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated on the side table. She picked it up and furrowed her brows. The message was from Stefan.

_Elena, I'm leaving town. I don't think I'll be back anytime soon. Don't try to look for me please. I just need to be alone._

She looked at the message with confusion. She knew Stefan was unhappy with her because of Damon, but why would he leave without even saying goodbye? She couldn't help but feel a little suspicious. She stood up and headed to the parlor to speak to Damon, who was clearly talking at the door. When she approached the door, she was greeted with Bonnie, who was leading an obviously urgent discussion with Damon.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

Damon turned and met Elena's eyes, exhaling deeply before speaking. "The love spell… apparently it's going to have a side effect." He sent a glare in Bonnie's direction, and she averted her gaze.

Elena's stomach turned, her body filling with dread. She had a bad feeling.

A terrible feeling…

* * *

_**There's the chapter! I hope you liked it! I know it was a little short, but I'm trying to get back into the "groove" of this story. I hope you liked the chapter… I haven't written for Delena in a long time so I really hope it was still good! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought of the chapter. Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know! Any ideas for the story you'd like me to take into consideration? :)**_

_**Things to think about:**_

_**-What is the side effect of the love spell?**_

_**-What is going on with Stefan?**_

_**-When is Klaus going to get his revenge?**_

_**-What is in store for Damon and Elena?**_

_**Please review! Your comments are what inspire me to write a new update! Thank you so much and I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this! Xoxo!**_

_**-Sara**_


End file.
